


Bloodlust

by Fictitious_Cucumber



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BL, Community: dbsk_flashfic, DBSK - Freeform, Homosexuality, JYJ, Lemon, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-DBSK, R18, Rating: M, Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, War, kpop fanfics, mature - Freeform, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictitious_Cucumber/pseuds/Fictitious_Cucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survivors of an all out human village massacre, the three young trio (junsu jaejoong keita) found themselves kidnapped and sold as slaves to the Realm's most powerful vampire lords. They begin to discover things about their new vampire lords, and more about themselves with each passing moment. Danger, lust, and perhaps love awaits for them as they try to survive with a massive human-vampire war blowing up around them. [war plot] [love plot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

** PROLOGUE **

**A/N:** This is a story I wrote 6+ years ago on Yoosu_Community and on my live journal before I left it for reasons in my personal life at that time. I had asked two volunteers to continue the story for me; I had told them everything about the story and my vision for it + an epilogue that I had prematurely started writing in secret. Fast forward 6+ years, I am back and appreciate the work that the new writers did for my writing. However, because I am a control freak, I decided to rewrite my ENTIRE story because I’m not happy with how I wrote it all those years back (everything from grammar to content). So here it is, Bloodlust!

 **TW:** I wanted to first mention that this story will have elements of rape and abuse. This story is intentionally dark and slightly morbid because I had wanted to write a story like that back then (this was in high school so about 6+ years ago). Please make sure to realize the difference in reality and fiction. I have a detailed explanation of my warning on my LJ (Rabu_meevs) so please check that out before complaining about anything. Thank you!

* * *

The harsh winter wind raged wildly around the primeval castle. While a wild snowstorm whistled eerily and violently outside, a strangely dead silence fell on the snow covered land. The sound of a vase shattering onto the smooth floor ricocheted throughout the open castle’s walls.

“Yoochun, please!” Junsu yelled, dashing down the grand staircases before tripping on his clumsy feet. He tumbled down the stairs painfully as his arms were braced around his head to protect himself. The rough landing forced him into a relentless cough, hacking up the blood as it splattered like inkblots on the pale marble floor. 

Without any time to recover, Junsu scrambled to get up but a strong grip seized him at the back of his collar roughly and landed into a familiar solid chest. The familiar scent of cool misty rain filled his senses.

“Where do you think you’re going, my sweet little Xiah?” His deep voice had a sadistic purr, and he traced Junsu’s soft cheeks with a clawed thumb. His cold hands held a firm grip on the back of Junsu’s lean neck sending an eerie chill down his spine.

More tears flowed.

“Yoochun please…I beg you…” Junsu wept, his voice trembling from the tears and the thin line of sanity he desperately held onto.

Wicked black eyes taunted with amusement. “Beg? I love it when you beg, Xiah.” He lightly brushed his icy cheek against Junsu’s warm damp cheeks. His pale lips tinted in blue crept towards the welcoming exposed jaw and whispered, “But how about…we put that begging to a better use?” Yoochun’s hands crept downwards, his movements slow and lazy before cupping the young human aggressively.

 A shaky breath trembled out from Junsu’s pale lips and arched against his holder, before squeezing his eyes to stop the painful pleasure.

“Yoochun, let me go…I want to leave.”

A fake pout formed on his face. “Leave? Where to?” The grip on his neck tightened agonizingly as Junsu unleashed a cry, feeling a droplet of blood trickle down. “Are you going to escape to a little human village and join the clerics again?” His bemused tone twisted into a cold and bitter one while his claws now sunk into the young man’s fleshy skin. “You think they’ll take you back? It won’t take them long to realize what you’ve went through…who you gave yourself to.” 

More bitter tears streamed down Junsu’s face as he sobbed hysterically, pursing his lips to hold back his whimpers and cries. He wanted to look away but the hateful ebony eyes held him in a deadlock. 

A gentle long finger turned his face closer as the demon’s lips curled into a heinous smirk. “But worst of all, you enjoyed it, remember? Your weak little human body writing in pleasure, panting for more and more-.”

“STOP IT!” Junsu yelled and pushed him away in disgust. “You’re not yourself, Yoochun.”

“Don’t call me by that name!” He slammed Junsu’s body against the ground with a menacing growl. “How many times have I told you?! I’m Micky; I’m not that pathetic vampire who doesn’t know what he wants! Unlike that idiot, I know what I want and I’ll do everything in my power to take it.” 

Micky flipped him over with his feet before straddling his waist and pinning him to the ground with his arms. His eyes now had flecks of crimson as if droplets of Junsu’s blood had gone inside. Junsu was immobilized with fear, the nasty smirk making him want to curl up into a ball. Micky leaned over, his voice low with rough edged as he breathed into Junsu’s ear huskily, “I’ll make you scream in ecstasy.”

“NO PLEASE JUST LEAVE…” He cried out desperately with his eyes dilating wildly in terror. He thrashed against Micky as hard as he could but to no avail. His voice screamed for help almost begging for someone to listen even though he knew no one was there to save him. 

The freezing touch made him cringe and Junsu resisted more, but the resistance only aroused the predator further. The sobs now turned into weak pleasurable yet bitter gasps and silent cries. His addictive touch…the throbbing pleasures that rushed through his veins like a drug and trapped him. It would have been so much easier to resist or escape if love was not involved. Love was the reason why he had stayed till this time, chaining him to this monster that was once …no he was still his lover. He had hoped there was something he could do to heal him, to bring him back the way he was. However, with each passing moment, he had begun to realize he was powerless. That’s when Junsu knew he had to leave. He had to leave before he truly grew to hate him.

He NEEDED to leave.  

For both of their lives and their sanity…

The ache in his heart did not and could not disappear.

(End Prologue)


	2. Our Faithful Meeting

**A/N:** The story has no relation to the actual behaviors of DBSK and JYJ; this is purely fiction and do not romanticize any of the relationships depicted in here and future chapters! This story is intended to be morbid and dark.

** Our faithful meeting **

* * *

 

Peaceful silence blanketed the small village of Anatevka. The dark sky was relatively clear with the moon illuminating a lustrous light onto the village like a spotlight on a stage. Insects in the nearby forest buzzed lazily.

A cool breeze brushed by, ruffling the caramel tresses of a young man. The chilly wind felt wonderful against his pale skin as he stared up at the brightly lit moon. He noticed a wave of sinister dark clouds creeping its way towards the moon. His sapphire eyes widened with a curious glimmer.

“Junsu?”  A gentle voice called from the inside. A black haired gentleman poked his head out teasingly, his long angled bangs falling around his soft face. “Aren’t you going to come in and sleep?”

The boy turned around and flashed a dazzling smile, “I’m coming now,” he answered and closed the church doors behind him as he entered. “Why aren’t you asleep, Jaejoong?”

The one named Jaejoong glanced down distractedly at the clean wooden floor before looking back up at Junsu, “I had trouble falling asleep.” He placed a soothing hand on Junsu’s shoulder. “Did you have trouble falling asleep as well?”

Junsu nodded, “I’m excited about tomorrow”

His friend grinned in amusement. “Ah~ tomorrow…I figured that. What are you singing tomorrow with the choir?”

Junsu’s smile widened at the mention of the choir. “That’s what I’m so excited about! I can’t choose! The fact that we don’t have to sing a hymn….there’s so many choices! I want to do well so I can bring comfort to the families who have lost their loved ones in this war.”

A hand gently squeezed Junsu on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Jaejoong’s vibrant smile. “You’ll do fine, Junsu. You have a beautiful voice and your sincerity will reach everyone and mend their hearts.” He leaned in and lightly bumped his forehead against the younger one’s in a playful but consoling gesture. “You’ll be radiant.” 

Junsu replied with a boyish grin.

“You’re both not asleep?” A light brown head popped out from the front row benches of the church and turned around to stare at the two young men with his round inquisitive cat-like eyes.

“No,” Junsu grinned, “We couldn’t fall asleep. I’m assuming you couldn’t either, Keita.”

 “You’ve got that right,” Keita grumbled and scratched his head. “I have trouble falling asleep tonight. It’s strange because I’m usually a heavy sleeper; I can sleep anywhere, anytime, in any type of clothing.”

Jaejoong grunted and joined the young boy on the bench and ruffled his hair. “We know, and it is both a blessing and a curse.”

Junsu followed, taking a seat on the other side. They sat in silence, enjoying the comforting quietness when the moonlight that lighted the hall suddenly disappeared and was replaced with darkness. Keita flinched and instinctively grabbed Jaejoong’s hand tightly. There was something unnerving about this darkness.

 Junsu stared around the dark church, panic arousing like a deep ocean wave. “I’m…sure it’s the clouds. I saw several dark clouds floating by so I’m sure it’s just the clouds covering the moon.” Nothing weird…

 Jaejoong nodded and patted Keita’s trembling hand. “Junsu is right, Keita. I’m sure it’s just the clouds…let me go turn on some candles, it was getting too dark anyway.”

The young boy’s fear of the dark was expected. Keita always had an unnatural fear of the dark. Keita’s hand reluctantly released Jaejoong as the older one got up to take out the extra candles under the white clothed table. He lit a match and began to light the candles one by one.

There was no doubt that the place was now lighter but it still felt very dark as if the light emitted by the candlelight could not pierce through the thick blanket of darkness. The candlelight gave Keita small relief, and his hand would not stop trembling. “Why do …I have a bad feeling about this?”

 Junsu bit his lips, “You don’t think the Untouchables are here, do you? I heard they are stronger in the night and cover the towns they’ll attack in darkness…”

“But they wouldn’t have any reason to attack us though. This village has nothing to do with them,” Jaejoong added quickly, trying to rest Keita’s rising fears as he sent a glare towards Junsu. “Don’t say such things, Junsu--” 

Suddenly, a scream penetrated the quiet slumber that lingered in the village. Another spine chilling shriek followed as people began to gather outside with weapons. Shouts and cries filled the air as panic ensued. Junsu may had been right.

Immediately, Jaejoong stood as he shut the wooden panels on the windows and bolted them tightly. Keita whipped his head towards the entrance of the door when he heard growls and hisses near the entrance. Swallowing up his fear, Keita dashed towards the door at an unnatural speed and bolted the locks on main door all the while his hands shook. 

The back door of the church banged open, but relief washed over them when they saw it was one of the clerics.

“Cleric Edward, what’s going on?” Jaejoong asked in panic.

The old man’s forehead was swamped with sweat and his brows furrowed profoundly, creating deep lines. His hands were nearly white as he clutched to the bible closely. In his other hand was a sword. “Vampires have attacked the villagers.”

Their heart dropped at his words. The Untouchables was another word the humans had for vampires or the demons of the night. While each village had its own conflict with vampires, due to the war they had all mostly gone to the battlefield, either to fight or to feast on the bloodshed.

Keita ran back to the safety of his friends. “What do you mean? What could have provoked them?”

He shook his head, “I do not know. The war is supposed to be far from here but it seems the rumors had been correct seeing as they showed up all the way here to this village. The war had given them taste a greedy amount of human blood and flesh. It seems that instead of seeking it in the war, they have come to attack ….easier prey.”

A loud smash against the main door resurged the sense of urgency in the cleric. “We don’t have much time. Innocent boys like you shouldn’t be caught up in this massacre. Run through the back door quickly. I’ll hold them off as long as I can,” the ceric advised in a hushed tone. “If you’re caught…there might be worse things than death waiting for you…so run and don’t look back.”

“Cleric Edward please…let us help you! Escape with us, there’s still time!” Junsu begged, tears spilling down his face. A nightmare was spreading.

The cleric smiled regretfully and tried to put on a brave face. “It’s a shame we can’t hear you sing tomorrow.” Tears of fear and sadness stayed trapped behind his wavering gaze. He placed a tender kiss on Junsu’s forehead before pushing him towards the back hallway. “You must hurry before they surround us. All of you, stay safe. May God protect all of you.”

A strangled cry cried out from Junsu’s pink lips as he was pulled away from the cleric by Keita. Jaejoong had turned away as well and kept his eyes glued to the ground, unable to look back for he was afraid he would be unable to leave if he saw the lonely man hopelessly standing there waiting for his all well-known fate.

A man who treated them like his own sons was about to die for them.

For God.

The doors snapped easily as the vampires barged in wildly, the doors flying off its hinges with an ear-piercing bang.

“GO!” The cleric roared as three vampires stepped in coolly, their menacing lifeless eyes staring at them, intrigued. The boys took no time to waste as they headed through the back door, making sure to lock it behind them.

Jaejoong didn’t know how the cleric wanted them to escape…especially when escape seemed so futile. Perhaps it was the Edward’s way of instilling hope in them.  After all, the vampires weren’t stupid; they most likely would have had the place surrounded by now.

Panic stabbed his insides when he smelled the faint scent of burning wood wafting through the halls and realized in horror the village was burning. Screams and shrieks of women, men, and children intensified and penetrated even through the brick walls.

What had they done to deserve this? Jaejoong forced back his tears and swallowed hard. Junsu’s steps were faltering along with Keita, and they almost reached the back door. Whether there was a hungry vampire waiting for them, they did not know. They could only hope that there wasn’t.

When he jerked the door open, he realized it was foolish to hope.

“Look at what we’ve got here?” A striking handsome man stood before him, his long white silver hair resembling a moonlight path. Pointed teeth could be easily noticed from his smirk. “Leave it to the church to store some pretty boys.” The vampires behind him sneered.

Gritting his teeth, Jaejoong placed a protective arm in front of Junsu and Keita. “Why are you attacking this village?” he demanded, his gentle features replaced with cold anger. He gritted his teeth to repress the agonizing fear that settled in his stomach.

“I wish I had a clever answer for you, little human. But I’ll be honest…since we ARE at a church.” The smirk twisted wickedly, the man’s golden eyes turning instantaneously black. Truly they were the spawn of Satan. “Turns out, this unending war has sparked our appetites….and our lust.” The vampire’s grin grew wider when the humans’ eyes widened at the last part. “So while we are here to satisfy our hunger…we’re also here to refill our stock for the hungry demand.”

“You bastard!” Keita roared and lunged for the creature, his fear forgotten. However his arm was held back firmly by Jaejoong but just barely.

The vampire chuckled before gently patting his chin with a thoughtful face after he eyed the three. “You boys will price a hefty sum if we sold you in the slave market.”

“Why not just suck our bloods right now and kill us? Get it over with…” Jaejoong hissed angrily, his voice never faltering. He’d rather die right now than be sold into that market. He’d heard stories of humans and all sorts of creatures trapped in small cages, their bodies carved in scars. The owners that buy them would rape them relentlessly before eventually killing them when they got bored. It was a life of torture and agony that would eventually lead to death.

“Smart little thing,” the vampire complimented in an open voice. “Death would be the better option for you. But here’s the thing,” he explained so generously as he hungrily his sharp teeth, tasting the air of their scent. “I’m really more of a businessman.”

“Filthy beings,” Junsu spat crossly and glared at them through disheveled bangs.

It happened too fast for Junsu to recollect what exactly happened. The next thing he knew he was pinned hard against the timber door in agony. He could feel the splinters in his back and a clawed hand forcefully around his slim neck. Junsu gasped for breath, his small hands scratching at the ghostly hand. “You haven’t begun to understand what filthy even means. Filthy is when you are willing to sell out your own kind to the likes of us because you saw a profit in it.”

Keita gritted his teeth while he shook his head. “That’s not …that’s not true.”

“You won’t believe me now, but you’ll see once you get to the market. After all, how else would we know where to find such easy prey?” the vampire grinned cruelly before leaning in to inhale deeply near Junsu’s neck. “What a delicious smell,” he murmured lustfully as his fangs bared with a low hiss while his mouth stretched to fit the curve of Junsu’s neck.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Keita roared, rage filling his eyes and pulled on the Vampire’s collar, hurling him back several feet.

The vampire smoothly landed on his feet and had a mix of anger and surprise on his face. “You dirty little human! I’ll make sure you get the worst of all masters.” Then turning to his comrades who stepped out from the darkness, he ordered. “Leave their pretty little faces spared or we won’t gain any profit. It seems they need to be taught some obedience before they see their masters. Beat them till they don’t even have the strength to cringe in pain.”

Flashing them one nasty smile he disappeared as the group of vampires circled around them, their crimson eyes glinting madly through the thick darkness like demons.

* * *

 

Sore barely described how he felt but he wasn’t sure what word could. His entire body felt as if someone had punctured his body with needles and left them there to rust. His heavy eyelids lifted unwillingly, trying to grasp his situation. The pupils behind his heavy lids darted wildly in panic. The flashback of what happened in the village was still fresh on his mind.

Junsu strained to call for Keita and Jaejoong but his throat was dry. Any source of moisture was completely gone from his mouth. His voice only came out nothing louder than a hoarse whisper.

“Jaejoong…Keita…” he called again, this time a bit more desperately; he hated being alone and he feared something worse could have happened to them. A stray tear flowed out from his soft blue eyes as he trembled to fight back a sob. “Where are you?”

One of the creatures must have had keen hearing for he kicked the cage Junsu was thrown in and snickered, “Your little friends are in a separate cage, waiting to be sold. Our master is making sure your little friend with the fiery temper is going to be sold to the worst of all masters.”

“NO!” Junsu throatily cried out and jolted upwards. The sudden jerky movement caused undeniable pain to sting throughout his body. He whimpered but refused to cry, and clutched his pounding head in ache. “Please don’t- …let me replace him. Let me replace him! I’m the one your leader attacked…please…”

The creature cackled and leaned against the cage. “That’s what your other pretty little friend said too. He tried to take the blame as well! Don’t worry your pretty face. All of you will be getting quite the masters today.” He kicked the cage before sauntering away.

“NO, DAMMIT!” Junsu thrust himself against the cage irritably, heated tears streaming out finally. “Please…don’t…” The pale boy slid down slowly, his arm extended out in a hopeless attempt to catch the cruel creature.

However, without his knowledge, a pair of intrigued golden eyes had watched the whole scene.

* * *

 

The crowd bustled as every creature feared to man walked about. A young man with soft brown tresses leaned against a wall in the shade, staring lazily about. He was dressed in rich black material that lined his long lean frame with matching ebony pants. Intricate gold designs decorated his outer jacket.

“Yoochun,” he said, calling his friend over. His companion looked over from far away and grinned, hearing Yunho’s quiet voice with his sensitive ears. It took Yoochun only a second to appear next to Yunho with his swift speed.

“Why did you call me out here again, Yunho?” Yoochun questioned with a heavy sigh. The marketplace was rambling with disgusting and vile creatures, both of his own kind and others. It was a place soiled with abhorrent practices and stench; a place where the lowest of the low lingered and flourished.

Yunho shrugged, “I was bored…and I need a new playmate. The previous one… died out on me. Maybe I was a bit too much for her?” He winked playfully with a smug grin.

Rolling his eyes, Yoochun lowered his head and stared at the wet ground, allowing his soft black locks to fall around his pale beautiful face. “I didn’t know you were interested in such…frivolities.”  

“Nothing gets passed by you,” Yunho sighed and lowered his voice. “You’re always in your doom-and-gloom castle by yourself so I figured I’d bring you out for fresh air.”

“You think this is a place for fresh air?” Yoochun replied curtly with a glare.

Even an all-powerful vampire like Yunho stiffed up around Yoochun. Growing up together, they had the same training and level of education. They were two of the three worst feared in the realm, the last one being another close friend, and they more powerful than the High Council themselves. If they had wanted to, they could take over the council by sheer force and rule through fear and no one would be foolish enough to challenge them. Luckily for the council, however, they were not the type to do so nor did they want to. Still, that did not diminish their fear, especially their fear of Yoochun. They all too well remembered the presence of THE OTHER side of him when the war had originally begun 50 years ago, the other side of him that came about and instilled dread in both vampires and humans alike. It also didn’t help that the vampire had a short temper.

 “You’d think you’d know me better than that, Yoochun,” Yunho murmured quietly though the smile on his face never faltered. From afar, they gave the illusion of old friends meeting and catching up together.

Yoochun merely raised a brow in question.

 Yunho’s voice dropped inhumanly low. “There’s going to be a meeting with the council in two weeks in regards to the treaty. They want you there as well. It’ll be under a guise of a…party.”

“Under the guise of a party? Or an actual party?”

“What do you think?”

Party. Yoochun knew exactly what that meant. Party was a term used for meetings for the higher ups of the Vampire world or the Council to discuss events and issues happening within the vampire populations. For the last fifty years, they’ve been mainly meeting to discuss the progress of the war with the humans. Then once official matters were done, the members would lounge about with endless numbers of sex slaves and gluttonously feed on the blood with the excuse that these hardworking creatures needed to release their tension and stress. After all, politics is difficult.

Yoochun despised these parties as much as he despised the Council itself. He used to attend seeing as he was one of the active warriors in the War before leaving permanently for personal reasons. These meetings would always reaffirm his belief that the Council was nothing more than a group full of lazy, drunken, greedy piles of shit.

“So why do I have to be there?” Yoochun demanded. He already felt disgusted and it wasn’t the marketplace either.

“Leverage,” Yunho explained simply.

Before Yoochun could reply, their semi-private meeting was interrupted by a creature dressed in rich purple robes that did not quite go with the overall feel of the dingy marketplace. His hands were decked out in lavish colorful jewels that appeared too heavy for his thin fingers.

“My good lords! Whatever brings you to this side of the world,” the man exclaimed loudly with wide open arms.

Yunho flashed him a grin, “We heard you got some interesting stock here so we figured we’d check them out, Claude.”

The being’s eyes lit up brightly and chortled, “So it seems word travels far, even to your end. You are correct in what you heard, my good lord. My men had found some rare stock in a far off village and I’m happy to state that this auction will be quite competitive. There might even be a record set for highest bid for a human slave.”

Yoochun faked an interested smirk, “So what’s so different about these that you think everyone wants a piece?”

Claude’s mouth grew wide into a malicious grin, creating wrinkles that complimented his dodgy persona. “They’re pretty young virgins fresh out of the church. They’re quite the beauties for boys. You can nearly smell the innocence and purity in the air.” He made a wafting motion as if he could smell it all the way from here. “And if you know the nature of creatures of the night, we have quite the ….NEED to defile things that we perceive as pure and clean. I hope you will honor us with your presence at the auction as I am quite sure these boys will catch your eye just as they did with Lord Changmin.”

“Changmin is over there?” Yunho asked, surprised.

Dramatically, Claude’s face coiled into a pitiful expression. “I’m afraid he’s been smitten by one of them already and is now waiting for auction to start.” He glanced down at his golden pocket watch and bowed gracefully. “Now, if you’ll excuse me the auction is about to start in 10 minutes and I must check on the stock before it goes on stage. Good seeing my lords here.”      

When Claude was out of hearing range, Yunho spoke up. “Now _that_ is interesting.”

“I’m going to find him and set him straight,” Yoochun gritted before leaving his friend. He headed towards the direction Claude had walked towards.

It was then when he had reached the auction area, he saw him.

The young man with the bluest of eyes he’s ever seen. 

* * *

 

Loud drums began to roar in the air, signaling the auction’s start. Yunho leaned off the wall and strolled towards where the creatures began to gather. He had waited for Yoochun to come back but he never did.  

“We’ve got a special treat for everybody,” the tall vampire bellowed over the noisy voices of the crowd. “Last night, my group ventured out to a nearby village…and captured some humans. Now, these aren’t your average village boys or I wouldn’t be even selling here. No, these ones were picked up at a church in Anatevka.”

The three boys were brought up on stage a bit roughly, one of the guards kicking Junsu forward as he stumbled against the ground weakly. The crowd laughed cruelly while others stared with awe.

 “I can see some of you are already aroused by their wondrous scent; I’ll have to tell you we got a lucky catch. They’re pretty AND they’re virgins so you know I’m going to be starting high for the bid. But I assure you, they will be worth every single coin and more.

The first one up for bid has a bit of a fiery temper. So I challenge the most devilish, vulgar demon to bid on this one and enjoy teaching this mortal its place. He will be fun to watch as he bends over for you,” the man yelled as he brought up Keita.

A helper jerked the chain up and Keita stumbled forward. Viciously glaring, Keita reared back causing the helper vampire trip. Furiously, the monster scrambled up and kicked Keita hard in the stomach as Keita yelped out in pain and tumbled to the ground.

Behind the auctioneer, Junsu cried out. “KEITA!!” He tried to run to him but he was jerked back by a buff looking creature that clutched his chain tightly. “KEITTAA!!” Desperate tears sprang forth as he cried out once more. “STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Jaejoong bit his lip in anger and wanted to lash out, but the open wounds on his collar prevented him from doing so. He didn’t know what they did last night, but they seemed to have clawed his neck deeply as dry blood tainted his neck.

“Starting price: 3000gold!”

“3020!” A voice yelled.

“3300!”

“3600!!!”

“4000.”

Yunho didn’t have to turn around to see that the last bid was from Changmin. “Where were you?”

“Looking at the new catch,” Changmin answered coolly. He was the youngest vampire of the three yet age did not mean he was the weakest. Yoochun joined the two with a stoic face. He barely registered Yunho’s question about where he went as Yoochun solely focused on the young slave on the stage.

The auctioneer’s grin grew wide as the amount of gold was music to his ears. “SOLD for 4000 gold. I congratulate on your win, Lord Changmin.”

Changmin simply nodded and stared at Keita, who was staring back at him in shock. He now glared at him with all the ferocity that was implanted on his scars and snarled. Keita would make sure the vampire who bought him regret making such a decision and make his life a living hell. He didn’t care whether he died in the process. Death was better than whatever waited for him.

Hushed whispers aroused the crowd as they all turned to face the three and immediately the whole crowd bowed down in respect. Yunho smirked silently. He expected this reaction; after all they were the most feared three vampires in both worlds. Yoochun was still oblivious to everything around him.

Changmin, like Yoochun, ignored the rest and stared at his prize. He had a cute boyish face and would have appeared innocent had it not been for the cat-like eyes that raged with fire. He liked fire. The tattered gray clothes and ripped pants that hung on his thin waist made him all the more appealing and all the more desirable to dominate.

Yunho was the first to speak out of the honorable silence. “Don’t let our presence interrupt your little auction. Continue as you were.” His voice was straight, the previous teasing and lightheartedness gone as if it never existed. His face was poised, and his now dark hazelnut eyes pierced with charisma. The vampire world was all about aristocracy and it was important to keep them in place. Immediately, the vampires and creatures turned their heads back to the auction.

“The next one…I won’t say anything, I’ll let his face speak for itself.” The auctioneer pulled up Jaejoong’s chain and he too stumbled forward but fell on his knees. Jaejoong cast his eyes down and stayed silent, his lower lip trembling. He held onto his cross necklace tightly. He winced as he heard satisfied hisses from the crowd, their fangs bared hungrily.

Yunho’s eyes dilated slightly to see the eerie beauty of this…boy. The boy’s dark hair and eyes contrasted vividly against his pale porcelain skin. And those eyes…especially those eyes…. Like an endless black pool filled with innocence and fear. When Yunho was able to tear himself away from those haunting orbs, they were caught again by the delicious cherry lips that screamed to be taken. A strange desire aroused inside him and sparked a wicked toothy smile as his vampiric instincts raged through his veins. He wanted to taste those lips.

“I’ll buy him, you name the price,” Yunho stated loudly. Several heads lowered in disappointment while other turned to stare in disbelief.

 The auctioneer, satisfied with the bargain, called out, “SOLD!”

Jaejoong finally had the courage to look up at the vampire who had just bought him. He was sure the voice was the same voice that everyone held their attention to…or one of three anyway. Even without knowing, Jaejoong could feel the three men…or three vampires that had stood in the crowd. They were handsome, there was no doubt about it. But there was a silent power and presence that came with these three creatures. It had scared him. And he had hoped it wouldn’t be them who bought him.  He was brought out of his daze as the chain on his collar jerked and he yelled in pain.

Junsu was the last one to be sold. His blue eyes had grown cloudy with tears and exhaustion. The air was grimy and he could feel the leery stares almost touching his body. He wanted to die.

“Now our final catch is a unique one. Beautiful blue eyes, this one,” he pulled up Junsu’s face by the chin and stared invitingly. “He’s got a sharp tongue, but it can be quickly tamed. Plus, the sweet scent you all have been breathing in…is his.”

Hungry murmurs spread through the crowd like a wave. While all the boys smelled sweet, this one particular had the sweetest scent.

Before the auction could start, someone from the crowd spoke up. “6000 gold.”

The voice, of course, belonged to no other than Yoochun with his eyes transfixed on the young man with the blue eyes. Yoochun didn’t know what made him speak. Perhaps it was the white tattered clothes that were blotted with dried blood. Perhaps it was the scars and cuts he had on his legs, arms, neck, and face that just enhanced his intoxicating face and the contrast between the dark rusty bloods splattered on his pale white skin. Maybe it was the caramel colored hair and the sapphire blue eyes glistening in sad tears that held him in a hypnotizing trance. Or maybe…it was the pouty pink lips of his…

Whatever the reason, he had spoken and everyone was in shock. Never in any of their lives had so much been paid for a human slave. Humans died quickly whether through age or through the torturous exhaustion and rough handling. Even the most beautiful ones had been sold for 3000 for most, but this was the highest. It almost seemed wasteful to pay for something that was most likely going to die in the near future.

The auctioneer stared blankly, dumbfounded,  before screaming SOLD!

The next bid was about to take place and Junsu was roughly removed from the stage. The three men headed towards a vacant spot where they met the auctioneer…and their new slaves.

It happened…all too quickly. Junsu was handed to Yoochun, Keita to Changmin, and Jaejoong to Yunho. The gold was exchanged like it was only a simple amount before the three headed their separate ways. The only goodbye the three humans shared was a long lasting gaze at each other.

* * *

 

Junsu struggled against his holder but his holder had a strong grip on him. “LET ME GO!” He yelled, trying to escape.

“You run away now and you’ll never see your human friends again,” Yoochun warned in a low voice. His cold stare froze Junsu into a state of shock.

“How did you know they were my-?”

“Do you really think I’m that stupid? Now shut up so we can leave this place as quickly as possible,” Yoochun ordered curtly and walked faster. Now that he was broken out of that ridiculous trance, he wanted to leave this place of filth. Anger raged inside him.

The money wasn’t the problem. He never cared for gold though he had plenty of it. No, he was furious that he let himself be consumed mentally and physically by this human. How dare he lack such self-control? How dare….how dare did this human do that to him? He wanted to fuck him but also break him. Never in his life maybe with the exception of during the war was he consumed by emotion and lack of control.

 “You’re not the boss of me!” Junsu growled in distress as he pulled back again. Maybe if he was quick enough, he could run back to his brothers. For the second time in his life, his body was trapped again. Junsu hissed when his sensitive back was roughly thrown against the wall as the intoxicating vampire pressed against him infuriatingly.

“Who the hell do you think just bought you?” Yoochun growled, making sure the young boy got a glimpse of his fangs. “I own you.”

 A knot formed in Junsu’s throat as he couldn’t breathe. He just stared into the dark golden orbs that mesmerized him with a hypnotic stimulating trance. He just panted lightly from the decreased air supply as the striking being pinned him tightly against his body. Yoochun glared, his gaze never flinching. The boy’s light panting nearly drove him to ravish the boy.

Thankfully, before Yoochun could put his thoughts into action, he stepped back in disgust and his finely wrought mouth curled into a malevolent smirk.

 “I suggest you keep those foolish comments to yourself or you’ll bring your death earlier.”

Taunting him, Yoochun leaned in so that he was only a hair away from claiming that luscious pink tongue that flicked out to wet his lips. “If you stay quiet, at least you’ll get some pleasure in that little virgin body of yours before you die.”

 “You bastard…” Junsu growled. His captor licked his lips predatorily and strolled away before pulling on Junsu’s chain.

“Don’t stray behind, human.”

* * *

 Jaejoong rode in the large spacious carriage, sitting uncomfortably across Yunho, who continued to lazily gaze at him, with the corner of his lips curled upwards. Jaejoong’s throat felt dry and swallowed hard. He wanted to run away…he wanted to scream…he wanted this nightmare to end.

“Does it hurt?”

The low sultry voice brought his head to snap up, causing him to wince in pain. He wetted his dry cracked lips before answering. “Does what hurt?”

 Yunho didn’t miss the small pink tongue flicking out to wet those red lips; it was a good thing the boy sat across from him. “Your wounds… especially the ones on your neck.”

The beautiful human boy narrowed his gaze and hissed, “What’s it to you? I’m going to die anyway…might as well make it come faster.”

“Why would you die?” Yunho asked amusedly. He was going to have fun with this one.

The glare intensified. “Don’t play the idiot. I know what your kind does to human slaves.”

Yunho was too busy realizing that he absolutely loved the young boy’s musical voice. “And exactly…what do we do?”

An angry blush tinted Jaejoong’s cheeks and, of course, Yunho loved that as well. “You violate them for your own satisfaction until you grow bored with them. Either that or they grew old. Then you just have them…killed and buying a new slave to please yourself.”

Now Yunho was grinning like a mad man. He had heard of those stories often. Though he had never bought one himself, he had always wondered what the pleasure was for killing and dominating such weak creatures. He now saw why, though he was sure none of the slaves in existence could match up this one. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You may have a different fate.”  

 Jaejoong wasn’t sure if he liked being different.

* * *

 

“LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!” Keita yelled angrily in Changmin’s hold. The boy wouldn’t follow when he pulled on the chain so the only thing to do was to carry him over his shoulder. Keita punched him in the back several times before eventually growing tired when he realized the tall vampire wasn’t going to budge. In fact, he wasn’t quite sure if the punches did anything to him.

“You’re feistier than I expected,” Changmin mumbled, mostly to himself.

“I’m going to get a hell lot feistier if you don’t let me go and rescue my brothers! YOU OLD PERVERT!” Keita continued to resist Changmin’s hold and Changmin continued to ignore him.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you right now.”

Keita silenced immediately. At first, death didn’t seem so bad while he was trapped in the cage by himself. When he saw his brothers up on stage and being sold, he realized he needed to live. If he was dead…he wouldn’t have any chance to save his them. Tired and his body aching in pain, he went limp against Changmin’s hold and tried to ignore the hand that was on his rear, almost possessively holding him in place on the tall vampire’s shoulder.

* * *

 The castle was enormous as expected of a vampire high in its status. The stone walls were aged, reflecting the long lives of its owners though not their ability to look youthful. The walls were covered in old green vines and the fire lit torches illuminated the castle in a ghostly way

Yunho stepped off the carriage and was greeted by a tall ginger-headed vampire with large eyes and long nose. The man seemed older than Yunho but not much by a few years.

“Welcome, Master Yunho.”

“Heechul, I need you to clean the boy and bring him to my quarters later. Make sure to take all that grime and blood off him; if the wounds on his neck reopen…just ignore it. I’ll deal with it.” Yunho flashed his fellow assistant a mischievous grin before walking off.

Jaejoong hissed in pain as he was pulled away by Heechul. Tears threatened to fall from the pain of his scars as well as when he remembered the aggrieved faces of Junsu and Keita. ‘I hope you all are safe…or as one can be in this situation,’ he prayed silently.

The bath was probably the most painful bath he had ever taken. The hot water stung all his wounds and the vampire named Heechul was scrubbing his body mercilessly, more focused on getting him clean than avoiding his wounds.

 Jaejoong wished he could say something…but he had no right to. He was a slave, a human slave. He also didn’t say anything because he actually wanted Heechul to scrub him hard. Jaejoong desperately wanted the awful stench of the grimy cage and market to be washed away. He wanted no traces of that horrid place on his body.

Once the bath was done and his hair rinsed out, Heechul gave him a moment to dry and a fresh pair of clothes. It was a plain white long sleeved shirt with a V-collar along with a pair of loose fitting black pants with an elastic bad. Jaejoong curiously sniffed his arm and a pleasant aroma filled his senses. His brief moment of content ended when Heechul escorted him. The orange haired vampire led him through a large staircase and then through a large corridor until they reached two grand oak doors with golden handles. Decorate markings were engraved into the doors ornately.

“Master Yunho, he’s been washed and properly dressed.”

“Good, send him in.”

“Yes sir.” Heechul opened the door and lightly pushed Jaejoong into the dark room. The door closed behind him as quick as he entered which put Jaejoong in a state of panic. Even in the dark he could feel the spaciousness of the room. The room compared drastically to his old room in the church. He had shared a small room with his two brothers in the back of the church, each one owning a small cot for a bed that had barely fit their grown bodies. They had never complained as they had always felt it was more than they deserved considering the church fed them clothed them and housed them.

The only source of light was through the partially opened curtains where the moonlight peaked through, dimly lighting what it could. The bed was big enough to fit two or maybe even three people at the same time. The frame was a deep dark oak that was polished with no trace of dust. A generous amount of pillows of different sizes graced near the headboard and matching dark blue sheets with white intricate patterns covered the bed, reminding him of a sprinkle of snowflakes. A large arched window took charge of the left wall where the moonlight shone through along with a cushioned window seat just long enough to have one person laying down. To others what might have appeared to be drabby grey walls, Jaejoong liked it. There was a sense of cool tone to the grey which he appreciated and it complimented the covers.

Of course in the midst of it all was Yunho, sitting in the navy armchair comfortably with his long legs crossed elegantly. His eyes had lit up when Jaejoong had walked in, as if he had been waiting for a very long time. The moonlight had reached just the tip of Yunho’s foot so that most of him was still hidden in the shadows.

Yunho sensed the increase in the boy’s heartbeat and smelled the faint blood from his reopened wounds. “How are your wounds?”

 Jaejoong answered him with silence, keeping his eyes on his bare toes.

“I’m only trying to help, you know?” Yunho complained. He was growing tired of the angry defensive act. The boy needed to loosen up though he couldn’t blame him for being like this.

“Helping me is letting me go back to my brothers.” Jaejoong growled and pressed himself against the door as the vampire closed in on him. The room was too dark for Jaejoong to visibly see anything but he could feel the vampire’s presence and looming shadow over him.

“I’m getting tired of your ‘me-killing-you’ idea. Just shut up, and whether or not you enjoy this is not really my problem.” Yunho swiftly appeared directly in front of him a bit too close. He slipped his knee between the boy’s legs and hoisted him up to meet his tall height, situating him on Yunho’s leg. Yunho pinned Jaejoong roughly against the door and held his wrists tightly.

The vampire was dangerously close and Jaejoong was thankful that it was dark because he knew his face was bright red. His chest heaved greatly from fear and the closing space of the vampire’s lips and his vulnerable neck. Jaejoong could feel the hot breath tickle his neck and panicked. He jerked against him to escape but the movement brought them closer.

“Thank you,” Yunho chuckled lowly before opening his mouth with a hiss to reveal pointed fangs. His fangs were bared and he whispered, “This won’t hurt one bit.” He didn’t give Jaejoong a time to react as he lunged in and fit his mouth perfectly against the soft neck. He didn’t bite but scraped his sharp teeth against the supple skin before licking the open wounds with his long velvety tongue. He only grazed his neck playfully with his fangs, earning him another breathless gasp from the beautiful boy.

Shivers trickled down Jaejoong’s spine as he arched against him with an involuntary stuttering moan. The feel of Yunho’s tongue against his skin was revitalizing, each stroke agonizingly slow and deliberate. He could feel Yunho smile into his neck before repeating his heated actions. Yunho continued to give long, lingering licks in between leaving tiny soft kisses behind.  This was unexpected.

Jaejoong gripped Yunho’s shoulders reluctantly as Yunho moved down to his collar bones, making sure to give each wound, no matter how tiny, attention and care. Yunho wickedly grinded against the beautiful boy allowing him to feel the hardened arousal that formed along with the stifling heat that pulsed almost painfully. Jaejoong responded with another harmonious moan that escaped his scarlet lips. This was unlike anything he had ever felt before and sent him mad; he couldn’t think about anything except for the throbbing and pleasure that captivated his senses and mind.  

Yunho decided he liked it when this young man moaned.

He liked it a lot.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Okay so this was the first rewrite! Not much has changed except hopefully a lot of the confusing parts in the original part has been diminished.

Also, prologue is a hint at the ending so the first chapter is not something that follows right after the prologue so don’t be confused!

A little bit of Jaeho before we get to the Yoosu so don’t fret, Yoosu fans.

An explanation of why Yunho met with Yoochun and Changmin at the market. While the nature of the treaty will be explained in a few chapters, the treaty itself is something that is being kept secret from a lot of people on both sides. So, Yunho wanted to make the meeting like a casual friend hangout (and not let it be some secret meeting in someone’s castle) where no one would think to share classified information at, which of course is the market. Changmin has already gotten the info from Yunho which is why he wandered off.

IF you’re confused about Yoochun’s past, all will be explained later. So if you’re confused about that, it’s because I want you to be. Any other questions, and I’ll be willing to either answer them in the next Author’s Note or on my Live Journal!

Also and as always, this story does not reflect my beliefs about issues like rape and abuse. These characters are not GOOD characters; they are not GOOD people which is why they’re doing problematic shit. Vampires in this story sense are creatures who often act based on their predatory or physical urges (lust, hunger, etc).

 

 

 


	3. A Lack of Rationality

Everything was dark. The smell of rain refreshed his nose as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He turned over and rubbed his nose into the pillow and sighed quietly in content. His hair felt soft against his head and his skin was smooth and clean. Abruptly, Junsu's eyes jolted open in shock. 

'Where am I?' he thought in panic as he looked over his body. 

He scrambled up in alarm and observed his surroundings. Thick burgundy curtains draped across the large two windows that was on either side of the walls. Decorate wallpaper lined the walls as a rustic golden chandelier lit the room very faintly. His brows crinkled in confusion at the extravagant room. He had never been in such an ornately ecorated room before let alone one as big as this. Why was he here? 

He looked over his clean clothes and begin to wonder who was responsible for this?

Junsu glanced up, searching for answers when to his right a face stared right back at him. Junsu screamed unexpectedly, unleashing a husky high scream like an old dolphin.

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at the sound. “Did I frighten you?” He tried to suppress down the smirk that arose on his lips.

 Junsu’s heart pounded frantically against his chest. “Yes," he breathed shakily. 

There was no answer as the vampire continued to stare with an intensity so thick it was tangible. 

"Where am I?" Junsu demanded.

“It’s your room.”

Junsu frowned, even more confused than before. “What do you mean…? I’m…I was sold as a slave.”

The bemused grin remained.

“Yes," he said, watching Junsu's every breath, every nervous flicker in his eyes, every movement on his body. 

Junsu stayed silent, expecting him to continue but clearly there was none. The man just stared at him.

"Your one word answers are not making the situation any clearer!" Junsu huffed in annoyance. 

A low chuckle rose from his throat. "You are so eager to know your fate," Yoochun replied with his tongue articulating each word tauntingly slow. 

He pushed himself off the chair and arrived at the bed in wide, confident strides while never losing eye contact with the angelic boy before him. The fear and rush of blood excited him as if he could literally see the plump little veins underneath the skin pulsating excitedly with the thick red juice. Yes, fear. He had nearly forgotten how delicious blood tasted with fear. He wanted to dip his mouth in it and lap at it like a starved dog. 

There was a wildness to him that stroke fear into Junsu. He preferred the stoic face he had seen in the market than the animistic expression that crept along his face. 

"W-what do you mean?" Junsu asked, trying to distract him. "Isn't it natural that I want to know what my purpose is here? The faster I know it, the faster I'll accept it and be out of your eye!" If this vampire could tell him what his job would be, everything would be easier and maybe then he'd leave him alone. His attempt at distraction did not go well as the vampire was now crawling up on the bed towards him. He scooted back unconsciously as he got closer. Junsu wanted nothing more than to hide under the sheets.

 “Clearly you don’t know what human slaves are used for,” Yoochun explained roguishly as he came closer and closer. “Or you wouldn’t be so eager to know your fate.” It was almost laughable how easily Yoochun trapped this boy against the headboard, with his arms firmly set on each side blocking any exit. 

The sheer power his eyes possessed alone was so overwhelming he wanted to go crawl under a rock. Junsu was frozen in place, with no place to run, with no one to cry for help. He's never felt such hopelessness. His lower lip trembled as tears threatened to flow when he realized he truly had nowhere to go. 

His breath caught in his throat when the vampire spoke with his mouth just barely touching his own. "Human slaves are not sold for work. They die too easily and so are completely useless in our society. Why use them when we have our own to do the brunt work?" 

With an uneasy breath, Junsu whispered with his voice shaking. "So....you use htem for...?" 

 Junsu’s lips were feeling very, very dry. With an uneasy breath, he whispered shakily, “so… you use them for…?”

"The only thing they're good for: food and sex." Yoochun hungrily licked the tender skin of his neck, so pale it practically called to be tainted with color. When Junsu felt his hot breath he instinctvely cried out in terror and tried to push against him, but it was like pushing against a concrete wall and only excited the beast even further. 

Yochun's lips trembled now but for a completely different reason; there was hot desire rising like a roaring flame, screaming to take his neck and suck him dry. It shouted over and over again but he pushed back. He held himself back just enough that he slowly grazed his sharp fangs down just barely breaking skin while his nose caught the scent of the blood taunting him just beneath that thin layer of dermis. 

He settled for pain instead of the blood so he pulled Junsu's hair roughly, forcing him to jerk his head back to expose his beautiful neck even more. 

 “-For sex,” Yoochun finished with a sluggish grin, his face inching closer. He stopped just where he could feel the strong pulse on his neck, pumping blood ever so steadfastly. The auctioneer was indeed correct. Every pulse propelled the fragrant and delightful aroma from his blood. Unconsciously, Yoochun hungrily licked tender skin and nearly moaned when he could almost taste the blood flowing just underneath. It would be easy to just drain him right there and then but something held him back. Besides, what was the fun in that? He could feel the human stiffen underneath him and it set off his predatory instincts.

Yoochun sucked with his tongue where the pulse was, mimicking what he would have actually done without piercing him. He inhaled almost impatiently and exhaled slowly, allowing the sweet scent to flow through his lungs and savoring it. Indeed, this was quite the catch. He hadn’t smelled such delicious blood that set off every sort of wild instinct in himself in a long, long time. It almost made him lose control. His clawed hand reached up and pulled Junsu’s hair roughly, jerking the boy’s head back to expose his neck even more.

Junsu released a breathless cry in pain and that was enough to set Yoochun off.

* * *

Jaejoong panted breathlessly against the door frame as sweat trickled down his temple. His hair was drenched with sweat from the heat and the insufferable pleasures he felt. The vampire was licking the last of his wounds which just so happened to be a long scar that ran long near his inner thigh. A deep moan escaped again as strange aching that rose inside him, especially in his hips. It was painful and pleasurable and tormenting at the same time, causing his body to instinctively buck towards Yunho, who held Jaejoong's hips down firmly in response. 

“Don’t do that…” Yunho hoarsely murmured with desire almost painfully lining his voice. “If you keep doing that…I might misread your intentions.”

"L...Like how?" he panted. 

"I might read it as you want me to fuck you senseless," Yunho growled and nipped at the skin of his thighs in frustration. 

"Will that make this ache go away?" Jaejoong whimpered, his swollen red lips parted and panting for air. His mouth was talking but his brain wasn't registering and Yunho knew it. 

It was only after that Jaejoong hit himself mentally for saying such vulgar words. Raised in the light of the lord and he's brought down so easily by these lustful pleasures. He despised himself, he especially despised that he lost all control in his body to the point where he didn't care how, he just wanted the ache in his pants to disappear. The ache was the source of this indecency. He just knew. This wasn't him. 

 “If I take you now…I’ll fuck you relentlessly until you’re dead…or longer,” Yunho answered before hungrily licking the soft porcelain. 

Jaejoong shivered in response from both fear and the sensation of his tongue. “Then why are you doing this?”

 “I don’t like these scars…” Yunho said simply and finished with one long flick of his tongue. He stood up and wiped his mouth. "Take a look."

Jaejoong glanced over his body and saw in shock that his skin had returned to its flawless state, not even a faint trace of his wounds remained. 

Astounded, he wanted to ask how this was even possible but his limbs felt weak and his throat dry from all the blissful cries he had uttered. The shock of his body and this vampire's magical healing abilities thankfully caused the ache to die down a little. He fell to the floor and leaned against the wall tiredly. 

However, he wearily glanced over to Yunho and saw the vampire’s own arousal that eagerly pressed against his pants. He blushed and turned his head quickly.

Yunho followed his stare and smirked, “Like what you see?”

 “No…” He wished his voice didn't sound so pathetic.

 “Get some rest. You can sleep here for the night," Yunho replied as he fixed his tousled clothes.

“...Where are you going?” Jaejoong asked hesitantly.

The familiar jester-like smile greeted him once more. “This has to go down somehow right?” He pointed it to his hardened arousal.

Instantly, Jaejoong whipped his head away but not fast enough that Yunho caught the blush.

“You want to help?”

”NO!” Jaejoong yelled as he closed his eyes shut. 

Yunho chuckled and shrugged, “Maybe next time.” With that, the door clicked closed. 

Jaejoong sat there on the ground for a while. Guilt weighed down on his heart like heavy chains that wrapped tightly around it.  He had committed a reprehensible sin and with a creature considered the spawn of the devil no less. He hadn’t even been in this place for a whole day and already he had succumbed to corruption.  His hands snapped over his mouth as tears threatened to fall, his mouth desperately attempting to push back a choked sob. Fear that he would never see his brothers again… fear of what laid in store for him. Fear that he would almost be willing to go further next time. And that weakness angered him.  Had he always been so weak? The church had truly been a safe haven for him, and he wished he was back there. Back when he had stayed strong to his faith, back when he had no such desires pulsing through him. And yet everything came crawling down from just his touch alone. 

His head hurt to think of any more guilty thoughts and he wearily stood up; the bed appeared welcoming and called to him. He treaded his feet awkwardly against the cold floor before collapsing on the bed. His legs were sore from where the vampire had gripped him tightly to keep him in place though he didn’t wish to think about that now.

His hazy black eyes disappeared behind the soft lids as the young boy drifted into heavy slumber.

* * *

With a deep growl, Yoochun tore open the loose button up shirt Junsu wore; the buttons flying about from his roughness. Immediately as the shirt slashed open, Yoochun’s searing lips traveled down to taste more of the supple skin. A moan unwillingly escaped from Junsu’s plump lips and Yoochun brought him closer, spreading his legs so that he situated himself between the boy’s legs.

Junsu pushed back against the vampire but to no avail. “Stop, please,” he whimpered, though Yoochun made no movement he heard him. Junsu’s breathing rapidly became erratic as he tried desperately to resist the pleasures that radiated through his body without consent.

His mind threw itself into a panic when he felt Yoochun’s long fingers suspiciously creeping down beneath the waistband of his pants. “NO STOP-”

The painful gasp gave Yochun a chance to slip his long tongue and take domination of the helpless mouth before him. The sensation of their tongues clashing fiercely against each other sent shivers down his spine. Yoochun opened his mouth wider to deepen the already bare heated kiss. A large clawed hand firmly gripped Junsu’s curved rear and pushed it so that the two grinded blatantly against each other, causing Junsu to unleash a heated moan.

Pleasure and ache rushed through him like a frenzy, literally distracting him from even thinking. He wanted to scream STOP but his mouth was muffled by the vampire who ravished him to no ends. Junsu moaned into his mouth when Yoochun grinded against him, both their arousals rubbing against the fabric of their pants. 

Yoochun wanted more. With each wet kiss, with each touch, his desire grew restless and his predatory side wanted to dominate, wanted to ravage, and wanted satisfaction. It was just at the tip of his fingers, it was so easy. This boy was nothing. He could easily flip him over, grab his hips and pound into him. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He refused to give into his pitiful desires like some beast. If all he needed was sexual release, he could have had anyone. 

Though, he wasn’t going to completely walk away without being somewhat satisfied either. After all, he did buy this slave. His hands lowered the pants just enough to expose Junsu’s aroused member as he did the same with his own.

“No…” Junsu whimpered while his swollen lips quavered when he barely gained consciousness to know what was about to happen.

 “No?” Yoochun repeated humorously. “You want me to stop?” He leaned back but was thrown in surprise when the young man pressed against him hard. Yoochun watched how the boy's eyes were cloudy, confused about what was going on and what he was feeling in terms of his physical body. Humans were no different from animals. They were weak, especially when it came to desire just as this boy had shown him. He knew humans and their religion taught, no advocated and enforced celibacy. Yoochun nearly chuckled loudly at the thought. How guilty this one must be for being so consumed by sexual desire. Just the look in his eyes alone told Yoochun everything. He was lost right now. 

Junsu felt wretched. Just one sweeping kiss of the vampire’s lustful lips was all he needed to be helplessly willing and begging. He yearned for something more than this foreplay yet another side of him screamed for him to stop. Was he always this mentally and physically weak? His thoughts were clouded again when an aggressive hand grasped his lower head firmly. The thumb gently rubbed the tip, cleverly swerving it around as it send shivers and waves of pleasure and agony to the tip of his toes. 

Yoochun flashed him a grin before he pumped their manhoods together, changing speed and intensity. He moved it up and down slowly and gently, aggressively and quickly, and alternating once again. He didn't know what to do with his body, with this sensation. He panted and whined helplessly like a lost puppy before finally resting his head into the crook of the vampire's neck while his hands clutched at him desperately, nails digging into the vampire's skin though Yoochun did not make note of it. His little whines turned into cries as Yoochun pumped more vigorously. 

The pressure was building and building before finally they both reached their peak and released with a shudder. Junsu's eyes closed as he sat there panting against the vampire before the tears started flowing down his cheek. 

To Junsu's shock, one of Yoochun's hand unexpectedly reached up to touch Junsu's cheek, his thumb caressing him in an misleadingly affectionate way. His head was now muddled with the high of the pleasures that followed his orgasm and the guilt that crashed down like a rude awakening. He only knew that right now he was exhausted. It was a complete mental and sensory overload. The trauma of being kidnapped and tortured and seeing his village massacred and now this...it was all too much. Whatever the case was, in this very moment, Junsu welcomed this brief lie of comfort and reassurance by the vampire. 

"Tell me your name." 

With no strength to argue, Junsu replied obediently. "Junsu." 

 They stayed together in that position for as long as Junsu could recount. At some point, he had fallen asleep against that steady hand that had affectionately lured him to sleep. Yoochun laid the boy down to bed and retrieved a warm moist towel to wipe any of the semen that had gotten on the human.

Turning off the lights, Yoochun left the room. He needed fresh air. 

Junsu wasn't the only one who acted outside himself. 

* * *

Keita sat on the large bed, his muscles tense and alert. He didn’t want to admit but he was thankful of being rid of the dirt and grime. After having a thorough bath, Keita tried his best not to fall back on the bed and fall asleep into the softness of the bed. It was strange. He was the one with the most fears out of his brothers, but ever since the incident, instead of fear he just felt anger. Something burned deep inside him and he wanted to lash out. He wanted to save his brothers, he wanted to destroy those who put his family through this torture. 

Keita, like Junsu, was also confused about his room. He had expected a cold basement crawling with pests and a stack of hay for a bed if he was lucky. He wasn't sure what he had expected for a servant's quarters, but this was definitely not it. His eyes traveled to the door. The room was silent but he had a feeling someone was right outside. 

"What do you want?" Keita hissed and clenched his fists. 

Changmin ignored him as he entered the room. The vampire was dressed impeccably, with a fitted shirt that emphasized his physique along with a pair of matching black slacks that lined his long legs appreciatively. Around his collar and wrists were silver jewelry that accented the darkness of his clothes nicely.

"You smell different," Changmin said flatly. 

"Well they gave me a bath," Keita retorted with an equally flat tone. 

 

“You smell different,” Changmin expressed admiringly, his voice low.

 "Not like that," he snapped, annoyed. Changmin settled himself near Keita. The two shared an intense staring match, neither one of them willing to back down to the other. It was as if fire met ice. Keita stared with such force with every emotion inflaming the fervor in his eyes; Changmin stared back icily, unamused at the challenge. 

 “You don’t smell like…a human, and yet you do,” the tall vampire clarified. It was a unique smell, one he hadn’t experienced before. Though he was not considered as one of the older vampires, he had seen a lot in the couple of hundred years he had been alive and it was hard to come by something that intrigued him or was new to him. This was both.

 “You’re not making any sense.” Keita retorted. Now, HE was angry. “What do you mean I don’t smell like a human? What do I smell like then?”

 “Are all humans this talkative?”

 Bewilderment sharply fell on Keita’s expression. “I’m not talkative. You're the one talking about crap that doesn-”

 His words were cut off by a pair of voracious lips. Changmin’s lips caught his lower lip and began to suck lightly and pricked it to sample the blood, before releasing him. “Quite an interesting taste.”  He flashed him a wily grin before standing up. The blood was good, more delicious than he’d like to admit. 

 “You perverted bastard,” Keita snarled and wiped his lips forcefully.

 “Tell me something I haven’t heard,” Changmin smirked as he opened the door. “This will be your room until I say otherwise. You will not cause any trouble for me or for my servants, understood? And you _will_ obey me.” He spoke with a clear voice.

“What if I don’t want to,” Keita challenged.

Within a blink of an eye, Keita was pushed back onto the bed with such a force as the tall vampire emerged over him like a dark shadow demon. Changmin’s eyes petrified him as the black irises had shrunk almost into a devilish slit, reminding Keita instantly the roles they played in this world. Changmin was the predator, and Keita was his prey. “It doesn’t matter whether you _want_ to or not,” he explained callously. “Either you will or I will make you. And trust me when I say it’ll be far more pleasant for you if you choose to do it yourself.”

Keita flinched mentally as he kept his stance, never backing down from his glare. He wished he could have done something about the cold sweat fell from his temple. 

Satisfied, Changmin left the room but not before warning Keita with his hand on the door knob, “If you try to run away, I’ll bring you back and break your legs.”

As he left the stunned human behind, he nearly grinned to himself in amusement. The human had tried very hard not to look afraid but Changmin could already read the fear in the boy’s eyes. It was humiliatingly obvious though he gave him credit for attempting to look brave. The fact that he tried said a lot about his character. It seemed he was finally about to have some fun in his life.

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapter two rewrite is finished! Lots have changed esp in the Yoosu part if you compare it to the past one. Chapter three might be a looottt different and may be split into chapter 3 and chapter 4 because I’m planning on having this story go a lot slower than I had previously in my original story. I want there to be some development between their relationships and character before anything happening tbh.

So, expect a lot of change in the next chapter!

As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you are liking the rewrite. For new readers, thank you for coming to read and I hope you enjoyed this! For more information on updates, please check out my LJ: Rabu-meevs

 

(re-edited again 10/14/2016)


	4. The Invitation

Time seemed to pass at a painstakingly slow place in this castle. Kisu had informed him that it had only been two weeks since Keita had arrived, but it had felt much, much longer than that. 

Kisu gave him the impression that he was Changmin's assistant or a type of personal servant. He wasn't exactly sure, but Kisu appeared to have his duties revolve around Changmin which extended to Keita as well. Kisu had a boyish tone which contrasted starkly against his dandy appearance. His blonde hair was slicked back with not a hair out of line and sharp green eyes. To Keita's surprise, however, Kisu was a very friendly vampire. He was not sure though if the pleasantness of te vampire was a part of his personality, or a forced effort to make Keita comfortable. Whatever the reason, Keita appreciated the kindness. 

If Keita was not with Changmin, Kisu was glued to his side. When Keita overcame his initial wariness and fear, they shared pleasant talks, mostly revolving around the vampire they served. According to the blonde vampire, Changmin was an incredibly powerful vampire who invoked fear among their species and keen about control. 

Not much had happened to Keita during the past two weeks besides the random kisses Changmin surprised him with, though often than not it was usually to shut him up. Other times it felt as if he was testing something out through these kisses. Keita did not appreciate Changmin trying to control him physically, yet he could hardly complain when he was the one who found himself eagerly waiting for those moments. It bewildered him even more when Changmin ordered him to say near him as he worked on some documents at his desk.

That was the last thing Keita ever expected as a slave here in this castle. He was expecting to be ordered to clean, serve, or perform some type of hard labor. He never expected himself to be dressed in fine clothing and follow around a vampire like a loyal dog to its owner. Nevertheless, Keita obliged. After all, what could he do? 

Keita sat in one of the sofas awkwardly as the vampire went about his business in silent, completely ignoring him. 

How did one describe to being stared at without actually being stared at? The question itself sounded like an oxymoron. Though physically Changmin's eyes were on the documents in front of him, Keita couldn't help feel that they were somehow watching him. He checked himself to see if the vampire was looking at him: sometimes glancing sideways or pouring all his energy into his peripheral vision to catch the vampire. He would sometimes look away and when he felt like he was being watched, he turned quickly to catch the vampire in the act but to no avail. It greatly frustrated him. 

He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being observed by those curious pair of eyes which seemed to take interest in anything he did whether it was falling asleep or nervously fidgeting in his seat. Keita was completely unaware that he was completely correct. He was also completely unaware how much it amused Changmin to see Keita trying to catch him in the act. 

Changmin was subtle. Keita was not. 

After a couple of days repeating the same routine, Keita boldly spoke up, asking if he could read a book as he was unable to handle his boredom. Luckily, Changmin nodded in approval. Keita anxiously walked over to the large bookcase and hurriedly chose a random book before sitting back down in his seat. He nearly groaned out loud when he saw the title,  _Geography of the Northern Lands In Detail_. Ah yes, nothing brought you out of boredom like a detailed recollection about hills and rocks and borders. He wanted to look for another look but he was afraid to speak up again. Perhaps those kisses used to shut him up were being a little too effective.

 

It was interesting enough though that Keita began to appreciate that the worst they had done was kiss. He would have far more appreciated it if he was somewhere safe with his brothers, but he had to wonder if they would have even survived after that incident back in their village. They could have been killed in the forest as they made their escape, or got lost and starved to death in the winter, or perhaps be kidnapped by unkind humans and be sold off again somewhere to far more evil people. There were many different roads their scenario could have taken and he had to wonder if this was the best one out of those hypothetical situations. After all, he would rather face vampire kisses and death b boredom from a geography book than be tortured and raped or murdered. Or perhaps, this was the lie he repeated to himself to avoid being crushed by his own emotions. 

Keita shuddered as the bitter cold air of the castle nipped at his skin through the thin white material of his long sleeve shirt. Keita sneaked a glance at his captor and the vampire was consumed in front of him as usual. He didn't seem cold at all. Holding in an exasperated sigh, Keita went back to attempting to read the book. 

A knock came at the door.

“What is it?” Changmin asked without as much as a glance.

Kisu bowed, in his gloved hand a small letter. “This letter just came for you, my lord.”

With one glance at the envelope, Changmin sighed in annoyance, clearly recognizing its sender. He cut the edge of the envelope with his sharp nail and unfolded the quality parchment. The letter must not have been long because as quickly as he had opened it, he crushed it in his hand and set it ablaze in a dark blue fire.

Keita swallowed hard at the tension. His eyes were glued to the now crumbling black ash that was once a letter. He could feel with his whole body the anger radiating off of the vampire. He was beginning to understand why so many had feared him.  

Unlike Keita’s nerves, Kisu spoke up in a calm manner, “I take it that wasn’t good news.”

 “No,” he answered curtly as the fire dispersed from his hand.

No one said anything or dared to breathe even a little loudly. One wrong move and Keita felt like the vampire would murder everyone in this room. After several moments of heavy silence, Kisu bravely spoke up again. “My lord?”

“Take the human and get him ready for the party.”

Kisu finally showed a bit of emotion and gazed at Changmin with a curious but surprised face. “The…party, sir?”

“It seems the Council wishes us to bring our….recent purchases tonight,” Changmin explained, gritting his teeth in the process. “Get him ready by 7 and do not bother me unless it’s an emergency.”

The blonde’s surprised eyes traveled over to Keita who was watching them in confusion, not understanding the details of what just transpired. Knowing his lord was not in a favorable mood, Kisu bowed in response immediately and went to retrieve Keita but not before replying, “At once, sir.”

Confused, Keita followed Kisu as the blonde vampire lead him out of the room hastily.

* * *

Another quite unhappy vampire lay present. Yunho stared at the letter with equal annoyance minus the impending anger. What were they planning? He oddly didn’t find it suspicious of the Council to be wary of their recent purchases. After all, they were three of the most powerful vampires in existence but ironically _not_ part of the Council. They were a constant threat to these old men despite reassurance time and time again that they had no desire to rule, no desire for the absolute power they feared.  He had no doubt Changmin and Yoochun had received the letters as well.

If the Council was smart, they would not try anything to betray Yunho’s trust or favor especially since he was the only one left who was active in the war. Unfortunately, the Council proved frequently that they lacked that trait.  

“What will you do?” Heechul asked, sitting on the red velvet camelback sofa across from Yunho. If an outsider came upon the two, they would have mistaken them either for equals or that the red head had authority. His legs were crossed as he gazed disinterestedly at his neatly kept sharp nails. 

“You act as if I have a choice,” Yunho chuckled in amusement and set the letter down on the table. He took a sip of the wine Heechul had brought them; a fine cabernet mixed with blood.

Heechul shrugged, lazily swirling the crimson liquid in the glass in his delicate hand, “You technically do. If I had the amount of power you have, I would force them into submission and dare them to make so much as a peep when I say no.”

“Which may be why the gods decided to not give you that much,” Yunho replied with a grin, "A bad personality plus power? That would be disastrous." 

“Don’t rub it in.”

Yunho pondered for a moment as his eyes gazed out over his beautiful garden thoughtfully. “You know you technically could force them, Heechul. Though you are not as powerful in the sense of the gift, you do hold a lot of powerful allies who would come to your feet and do whatever you wanted.”

Heechul didn’t disagree. He had many powerful friends, lovers, and people who wanted to be lovers in line for him. It was amusing how loyal they were to him, and of course, he’d give them a little taste every so often to ensure they were kept wanting. It was a careful balance and one he mastered quite well.

“I suppose I could do as you said,” Heechul commented thoughtfully before taking a swig of the blood wine. “Taking it all at once… Me rising as the victor over those useless old bloodsuckers. A coup d’état. It would be so easy," he paused for another drink and continued, " but where would be the fun in that? Besides, I’m not into politics anyway. I’d probably step down within two days. I like being the center of attention but not in that way." 

Yunho laughed heartily, throwing his head back. Heechul was certainly a breath of fresh air. He was a lazy old vampire with the personality of a spoiled teenage boy empowered with a sharp silver tongue and empowered with even more powerful friends. Heechul always held that kind of unique power; he was always able to pull people towards him through love, awe, lust, or respect. Even though Yunho overtook him in status and power, he still looked towards Heechul for advice. 

“What do you think of Jaejoong?” Yunho asked suddenly.

“I like him,” Heechul replied simply.. His expression was indifferent, cunningly devoid of emotion.

“Oh?”

“Mm. He’s pretty, reminds me of me.”

“I figured,” Yunho replied as a grin formed.

“Well,” Heechul sighed and took one last gulp of his wine, “I should go prepare the runt for the party. He needs a lot of work done. Hasn't the human churches ever heard of a haircut, the kids hair is a mess.” He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for doing this," Yunho said. "Though if you don't want to do this, I completely understand." 

"Nonsense," Heechul said sharply. "I told you multiple times, Yunho. You saved me. I'm indebted to you...until I feel like leaving." 

Yunho laughed again. "Just let me know when you're leaving so I can prepare emotionally, old friend." 

Heechul shrugged it off and headed out the door, pausing first. "Yunho. A little advice for you. That boy...always remember he's a human and you must be careful. If we are considered physical creatures, they are emotional creatures. If you are serious about him, be sure to cherish him." His eyes were hidden now behind his long red bangs. "I know too well how it feels to be thrown away after being used. If that is your plan, the best thing to do is to kill him now before you break him. Human or vampires...no creature deserves to be broken like that." 

And with that, Heechul left Yunho as the red head's words hung heavily in the air. 

 

* * *

Junsu was at first shocked when he heard he was going to a party.

The past two weeks had been a very overwhelming and confusing time swirling with self-hate and guilt. He sighed as he sat on a bench inside a large greenhouse. Junsu had chanced upon the greenhouse on one of his walks, and so far it was his favorite place in this dreary castle. Unlike the foreboding appearance of the castle, the greenhouse was surprisingly warm and welcoming with a healthy amount of sunshine as the variety of plants and flowers welcomed its rays. It gave the illusion that he was in a different world, one that was more peaceful and one less full of sin. 

The vampire, who he discovered was called Yoochun, was a strange creature. He never knew what to expect with him. There were days when he couldn't get enough of Junsu, where he indulged himself in touching him, licking him, and kissing him though he never went beyond that. When their breathing and passionate kisses grew too hot, Yoochun tore himself away as if he couldn't bear to touch him. Junsu would lie there with his lips apart and gasping for air as embarrassment and shame splashed onto him, even though he wasn't the one who initiated this. He did catch Yoochun's face once when he stopped again, and his face was contorted roughly like he was battling with some type of internal struggle. 

Then there were days where he did absolutely nothing. He wouldn't see him for days as if he was avoiding him. Junsu despised these days. He should have been glad since he didn't have to deal with being ravaged by this strange vampire yet there was no relief, only more guilt as his absence arose a lingering anticipation within his heart. A need kindled inside him like a small hot flame that craved his touch. Junsu would never acknowledge these feelings. He refused. It was simply a physical reaction, something biological. Nothing more. 

Still, there were days when they were together and nothing happened. They simply just laid in bed together, side by side with the vampire's long arm draped over his waist. Yoochun would lay there with his eyes closed, breathing softly as though he were sleeping. However, Junsu knew the vampire was not sleeping at all or was an incredibly light sleeper. One time, Junsu tried to slip away carefully after a few hours had passed since they went to bed and Yoochun pulled him back roughly against his chest and ravaged him as he had done that first night Junsu arrived in the castle. Ever since then, Junsu laid there as still as a rock.

They say people adapt quickly to their changing environment, and it was especially true for Junsu as much as he didn't want to admit it. Sleeping together with Yoochun was uncomfortable at first. Junsu was immensely self conscious of himself and conscious of the man laying next to him as he didn't know how to respond to this sudden closeness. Then over the weeks, before he knew it, he was falling asleep peacefully with Yoochun. The warmth he radiated from his sturdy body soon became a constant in his nights. 

The vampire confused him. Was Junsu there to just comfort him? Did he even provide any comfort? What did this vampire seek from him? If there was a clear cut reason of why he was bought, he hoped he'd discover it soon because he grew weary from the confusion. 

Junsu heard the door open to the greenhouse and after a few seconds later saw Eunhyuk emerge in between the flowers and potted plants.

  
“Junsu, it’s time to get ready,” he said with a small apologetic smile, clearly feeling bad about interrupting what little alone time Junsu had for himself. Eunhyuk had been so welcoming when Junsu woke up that first day after Yoochun’s little tete a tete. He didn’t look down on him for being a human let alone a human slave. He instantly became someone Junsu looked forward to seeing every day. 

“Okay,” he sighed and followed the vampire.

He wasn’t sure why he was going to this party. He only knew from Eunhyuk that it was a sudden change in plans, and it appeared Yoochun wasn’t fond of it either. He didn’t have to be in the same room to know Yoochun was furious. In fact, the entire castle felt his fury.  The vampire had a short temper, and he hoped he would never be on the receiving end of that raging power, especially seeing Eunhyuk come in moments later with what little color that was on his pale complexion drained. There was a slight tremor in his voice when he told Junsu that he was to go with Yoochun to a party tonight.

“I need to warn you about a couple of things, Junsu,” Eunhyuk said as they walked side by side towards the castle. "Just some things you need to be cautious about." 

“About the party?” Junsu guessed to which Eunhyuk nodded.

"Though you are considered a human slave, you still have an obligation to represent Lord Yoochun. The more you openly fight with him in front of others, the more they'll think Lord Yoochun is weak and foolish. They'll take it as the great and powerful Yoochun can't even tame a human slave," Eunhyuk advised quietly. "Lord Yoochun has let you argue with him here for more or less his own amusement, but if you push too much in public, he will reprimand you...and i don't want you to get punished." 

Junsu sighed. "Why does it matter so much when I'm just a human slave." 

"It's really just for show, to be honest. But there are many who want to undermine Lord Yoochun at any chance they get," Eunhyuk explained as he lowered his gaze. Junsu was a bit surprised to see how much Eunhyuk cared for Yoochun. He was surprised anyone cared about this vampire, but then again they've probably known each other a while and he has seen sides of Yoochun that Junsu hasn't or will never see. "He has been a powerful vampire since he was born and since his childhood it had not been an easy road for him." His eyes grew dark. "The only thing he has that people will leave him alone for is his power, and I'd like for him to keep that sense of power. So please, do be careful." 

Junsu looked down on the path they walked and nodded as he hid his eyes under his untrimmed bangs. He felt disappointed for a moment when he realized Eunhyuk only warned him not for his sake but for Yoochun's sake. It should have been obvious yet he still couldn't help but feel betrayed sligtly. 

“No, its fine. I understand.” After all, Junsu figured if he did something wrong, it would be more trouble for him anyway. He’d rather live the rest of his life in this part of the world with as much peace as he could maintain.

Eunhyuk looked visibly relieved and smiled, “Thank you for being understanding. I also do have to warn you, make sure you are not touched by other vampire's unless Lord Yoochun has given permission."

“Is that another of those official rules?”

“No, that is just a personal thing with Lord Yoochun that I _know_ will bother him. For your safety and for the safety of other unaware vampires, it’s best you do not interact intimately with anyone without his permission or he might…” He let the silence be the answer and Junsu understood. After all, he did feel the rage that had emitted throughout the castle earlier.

“Is that all?”

“Yes...thank you Junsu for being understanding.”

Junsu nodded slowly in understanding and drew out a deep sigh through his nose. He had a bad feeling about this event and he was inclined to trust this feeling. After all, the last time he had a bad feeling, vampires massacred his village and kidnapped him and his brothers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now this was a completely different write up than the original. I wanted there to be more depth and explanation of their relationships and the progress of those relationships; and hopefully it has done that whereas the previous original version of the story did not. The original story had chapter 3 and showed the party scene; this will not do that. The original chapter 3 will now be divided up (esp with the newly added content) so the original chapter 3 is now divided into two: Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. Make sense?  Basically the lower half of the original (before rewrite) chapter 3 has now been moved to Chapter 4 of this new rewrite.

IF you are a returning reader from the original, you can see a lot has changed for Chapter 3 compared to the old one. Much more dialogue, completely different new scenes, etc. This story is an odd mix of smutty fic and serious fic. For new readers, you probably don’t even know what I’m even talking about in this authors note LOL!

I hope this chapter gave a brief instance of at least which direction all their relationships are turning towards. After all, this is just the beginning. Thank you you so much for reading my fic and hope you wait for the next chapter!

And as always again:

I’d like to mention (and I mention it in the chapters as an author's note) that this story BLOODLUST is all purely fiction. Do not romanticize this relationship, do not romanticize rape, do not romanticize sexual assaults esp in real life. There are elements of forgiving the abuser and such. However, this does not indicate IN REAL LIFE that anyone should ever ever ever forgive their abuser. It’s all purely up to you as a victim and this story should not be something you or a friend should use to consult your feelings or experience. This is very bad fiction, this is a bad fantasy. This was something I wrote as a high schooler and I didn't know much. You can let yourself enjoy the story and indulge in this dark fantasy, or you can let yourself see the badness in it and hate it. It’s up to you as the reader.

 However, I do advise for those who do indulge, do not let my story and the instances of these characters form your own opinion about assault/rape/abuse (for example, well Yoochun did all of this to Junsu so my friend should get over her abuse too bc it’s not really abuse if she enjoyed it later). Reality is different from fiction. Do not use my story as any sort of evidence to justify rape, assault, or abuse. This IS PURELY FICTION I CANT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!

 

 

 (re-edited: 10/15/2016)


	5. An Unhappy Event

Jaejoong sat stiffly in the luxurious carriage as the horse’s soft trot filled the silence between him and his master.

The longer it took to get to the event, the more nervous Jaejoong became. He wasn’t sure what to expect being in an environment surrounded by vampires. Or at least, vampires he didn’t know. The form fitting black turtleneck felt a little snug but he knew he would be glad for its coverage when they arrive at the event which could have been a purposeful styling choice by Heechul. He had muttered something about being a chilly night and had draped a wide grey scarf over his shoulders, imitating a shawl. 

The red headed vampire was an enigma, a complicated mixture of intimidating, kind, humorous, and sardonic. It was hard to tell whether Heechul liked him. His words were often brash yet honest. For a vampire who looked like he wouldn’t or couldn’t lift a finger, the vampire was quite handy; he took great pride in whatever he did, whether that was serving tea or preparing Jaejoong for the event. 

Heechul had arranged Jaejoong’s shoulder-length black hair into a small pony tail after giving him a haircut. He had styled it so his usual messy bangs now framed his face stylishly. It was strange seeing himself in such a stylized attire and hair. He had never styled his hair before. Back at the church, the only thing he ever did was brush it since he didn't have any money and Cleric Edward was their caretaker. Jaejoong, Junsu, and Keita were happy with having a caretaker that they never asked for anything. They had wanted him to put all his money into himself and the church. Jaejoong's eyes softened as he thought about Edward. That was not the appropriate end for such a kind man. He bit his lower lip to keep him from crying.

"Is something wrong?" Yunho asked. Jaejoong nearly jumped out of his skin. He had briefly forgotten where he was and that he wasn't alone. 

Jaejoong forced a small smile and shook his head frantically. "No, no, nothing's wrong." 

"Are you sure?" Yunho raised an eyebrow. 

"Promise," he replied and looked out the window. 

Yunho stared unabashedly. He would have made a comment about how nice Jaejoong looked, but he was much too distracted about the event. Like Jaejoong, Yunho was anxious as well. He wasn’t sure what would happen but he knew he needed to be on alert. Sighing, he continued to stare intently at Jaejoong, etching him into memory inside his mind. He almost smiled when Jaejoong consciously fidgeted under his stare.

The carriage slowed to a halt and the driver announced their arrival.  

* * *

The party bustled with chatter along with the occasional clinks of wine glasses. Among the chatter and drinking, there were odd little sounds echoing softly, acting like the baseline of a song. No one seemed to mind the sounds nor acted like they heard them. Little cries of pleasure and pain reverberated in the background.

Scarlet curtains draped across the ceiling like canopies in the Amazon and enhanced the intimacy of the atmosphere.  There were small sections to the side where different colored layered veils fell like a waterfall to shield those behind them from wandering eyes though the noises coming from behind left little to the imagination.  

As Keita continued to walk, his eyes came to a small part among the veils and revealed a young man who appeared to be human being taken from behind with his legs spread open as the vampire underneath him had thrust in vigorously without fail.

The young man’s body bobbed up and down and glistened with sweat, his head thrown back with his mouth wide open with what seemed like drool and bodily fluids as he endlessly moaned in drunken pleasure.

Keita turned away in a hastily manner, his cheeks burning. He swallowed hard as he tried to keep up with Changmin.

Changmin stole a glance at the boy and inwardly smiled at the stubborn expression plastered on his face. Unfortunately, the pleased feeling quickly flew when a familiar blonde vampire came into sight.

“Lord Changmin, how wonderful it is to see you here.” The vampire who approached was tall and thin, his features sharp and angular and with golden hair wild like a flame. His eyes were a striking green and gazed at him intently with his chin raised high. He was clothed in dark maroon velvet cloak that fell off his small shoulders gracefully.

“Lord Rose.” Changmin acknowledged in a monotonous tone. Keita could sense the tension crackle like electricity the moment they recognized each other’s presence. He had a very bad feeling about this one.

Keita silently cursed when Rose’s bright orbs trailed towards him, his thin lips curling upwards elatedly as the vampire nearly took him in with his eyes. “I have heard that you had gotten a new toy, but my, my, my,” he exclaimed with his face blooming with fascination. The blonde vampire leaned in in hungrily towards Keita, “I did not realize you had gotten such an… appealing toy. I knew I had smelled something fascinating.”

Keita impulsively hid behind Changmin in hopes of shielding himself from that demented, almost obsessed glare. It would be unlikely that Changmin missed the way those black irises of Rose’s green eyes subtly dilated in excitement when they first noticed Keita.

“Touch him and you will wish I killed you,” Changmin threatened in a dangerously low voice.

 The threat seemed to do the trick as Rose straightened himself. “Well, well, isn’t this just unfair, Changmin?” He said, dropping the formality. “A vampire like you, who has everything, finding such an uncommon treat like him… How unfair indeed. A rare toy like him should be shared, my dear _lord._ ” The last part he spat in distaste.

“He belongs to me and me only.”

Rose glowered for a long while, before a realization hit him. He suddenly erupted in a boisterous obscure laughter that gained a few stares. “You…..You don’t know WHAT he is, do you?” He taunted in between laughs. Swiftly, his face twisted into a face so full of animosity and malice that Keita shut his eyes tightly and grabbed the back of Changmin’s clothes unconsciously.

“ALL the more reason why you don’t fucking deserve such a rarity,” he growled darkly, his pearly whites revealing themselves dangerously. “To be so blind to what he is… HE IS WASTED ON YOU.”

All sense of patience snapped in Changmin and menacingly took Rose by the throat, squeezing him hard. The older vampire gargled in painful gasps. “You will watch your words, _Lord_ Rose,” he snarled, though his voice still keeping quiet. “A vampire of your status should well know how to act among his superior or has your old age turned you senile.” With that, he chucked him to the ground with a sickening thud and left him.

The vampires around them snickered at the sight of Rose on the ground, pitifully caressing his throat while he coughed violently, dark specs of blood splattering against the clean floor. His fists now clenched tightly to regain control of his emotions that raged like a revengeful wildfire. “How dare he,” he rasped hoarsely. How dare he challenge him? The gods were not fair in gifting a youngling with such power, and to have him rise so quickly into aristocracy was a huge blow to his pride. After all, Rose was one of the oldest vampires around. With the amount of experience and knowledge he had, Changmin and the others should be fearing and respecting _him_.  And here was this young vampire… To have all this fortune _and_ to have such a luck in finding a rare toy as that one and idiotically not even realize what he has. It seemed like a cruel ironic joke.

On top of that, Changmin had humiliated him among his peers, throwing him to the ground as if he was nothing but a servant. Changmin would regret ever challenging him, for there was an advantage with knowledge and experience. If he was going to be so reluctant to share his treat, then he will make sure Changmin will be forced to whether he liked it or not.  Rose didn’t have much time. He glanced at the old clock and knew he had 30 minutes or so to put his plan to fruition and luckily for him, the person he needed right now was present at this party.

* * *

“Changmin!”

Changmin turned and saw Yunho approach him with a raven haired beauty trailing behind him.  

Yunho had discovered Changmin sauntering off towards the private curtained areas and had followed him. Jaejoong had difficulty keeping up with his long elegant strides.

 “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Yunho saw the lingering bitter irritation on the vampire’s face.

“It’s nothing, a slight annoyance that’s been taken care of,” Changmin answered nonchalantly, straightening his face though his mouth was still set in the same stubborn hard line.

 “KEITA!” Jaejoong yelled in disbelief and reached for his brother only to be blocked by Changmin, who emerged over him like an overbearing shadow and shot down an icy glare. Jaejoong faltered back in alarm.

“Hey, hey now,” Yunho said and stepped forward to block the young tall vampire. “Changmin, calm down. He didn’t mean any harm.”

Keita pulled on the back of Changmin’s shirt crossly, shooting daggers in the large sturdy back. “That’s my brother, you jerk.”

Changmin threw back an unsettling look to Keita and Keita quieted down. Changmin was in no mood for his antics, especially considering what happened just moments ago. The boy swallowed hard as his hands fell to his side awkwardly and dropped his glare, now remembering the warning Changmin had cautioned almost two weeks ago:

“ _Either you will [obey me) or I will make you. And trust me when I say it’ll be far more pleasant for you if you choose to do it yourself.”_

Lost in his thoughts, Keita nearly jumped out of his skin when Changmin moved. The towering vampire had stepped aside and Keita lifted his head in confusion. Changmin did not look back and merely stood aside without interest. Unsure, Keita glanced up at Yunho, who smirked and winked before nudging Jaejoong towards Keita again.

Immediately, Jaejoong closed the gap between them and embraced his brother tightly until their arms were numb. Their arms encompassed each other, memorizing each other’s warmth to savor this moment, unsure of when they’ll ever have a moment like this ever gain.

 “Keita,” Jaejoong whispered in a voice wavering with anguish. He had given all hope on seeing Keita or Junsu again, but now one of them stood before him in the flesh, alive. He tried to blink back his tears but it was useless. He buried his head into Keita’s hair and held him close as he physically could.  

 _‘Don’t let it be a dream…_ ,’Jaejoong pleaded in his mind.

After the brothers shared a long intimate hug, Changmin decided enough was enough. The humans were lucky they were in an area shielded from prying eyes or else he would have never agreed to let them act this way.

 “Keita,” he called sternly. “You can get together with your little friend later.”

 It took a second to register that Changmin had called him by his name that he forgot to correct Changmin that Jaejoong was not his friend but his brother.

They had lived together for two weeks but Changmin had never called him by his name. Keita had always thought the vampire didn’t bother but now, hearing his name from those lips emitted a strange feeling throughout his body. It felt bizarrely intimate.

He remorsefully stepped back from their embrace and returned to his spot behind Changmin.

Jaejoong caught Keita’s eyes as he stepped back as well and graced him with a lovely, reassuring smile. Unbeknownst to him, Yunho had caught sight of the smile and found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

Sensing a pair of piercing eyes staring at him, Jaejoong glanced up at Yunho and his heart halted as if some kind of force jolted through it. The aristocratic vampire’s strong mouth was set into a thin angry line and on his face was a callous mask. Nervously, he lowered his head. Did he do something to offend him? Jaejoong swallowed the lump cramped in his throat and licked his parched lips in uncertainty.

“Yoochun is here,” Changmin declared abruptly, as he stared off into the distance. He couldn’t see the vampire but he could sense his presence by the thick tension that drenched the atmosphere.

* * *

Yoochun could distinctively feel Changmin waiting for him. Amusement filled him when he saw a very distracted Yunho standing near an entrancing dark haired boy. “What are you two doing inside here?”

Returning to the present scene before them, Yunho regained his composure and replied, “A family reunion apparently.”

Jaejoong and Keita impatiently gazed at their final brother, wanting nothing more than to go to him at once. His hair was noticeably shorter with his hair now tastefully cut in wispy layers that reached just above his ears. The hair was parted just a little away from the middle, giving him a boyish look. Just like him and Keita, Junsu looked possibly the best he’s ever looked since they had known each other. A stiff black collared dress shirt fitted his body with a matching clean cut jacket and pants that fit him snugly. He was so used to seeing him in that oversized sweater and loose pants the church had given him that he forgot just how small Junsu was. The clean lines of his new clothes presented him in a dapper manner, matching the vampire he accompanied.

Junsu’s face brightened, life almost seemingly swelling up inside him when he noticed Jaejoong and Keita’s presence and nearly cried on the spot. He forcefully pursed his lips as he strove to hold his tears back.

“Family reunion?” Yoochun probed with interest. He eyed Jaejoong and Keita, vaguely remembering seeing them from somewhere. “Brothers? You three don’t even look alike.”

Junsu sniffled and answered in a quiet slightly unsteady voice. “We were all adopted by the church around the same time. Though we are not brothers by blood, we are closer than any family,” he refuted with confidence, especially the last part. It was true they had different parents. Jaejoong was the only one who vaguely remembered his parents while Keita and Junsu did not remember anything. Keita would occasionally wake up from a nightmare in the middle of the night with cold sweat drenching his clothes. He would be so shaken up that it would take lots of coaxing to get him comfortable to even close his eyes. Jaejoong and Junsu had always wondered if perhaps the nightmare was a distant memory from Keita’s past though they never questioned him about it.

“No wonder you all smell different, especially that one,” Yunho pointed to Keita with a frown.

“I’d rather not talk about this right now,” Changmin snapped. He was particularly feeling sensitive about Keita ever since his interaction with Rose.

“Something happen?” Yoochun asked, knowing that for Changmin to be this responsive, something must have happened. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Changmin replied tersely.

Yoochun sighed inwardly and nodded. Changmin was a very prideful vampire, and one who was very adamant about his particular way. He did not like to acknowledge his weaknesses and it seemed someone or something had visibly grazed his confidence and pride. Yoochun’s aureate eyes narrowed at the sight of Changmin’s slave. Perhaps it had something to do with that particular one. Nevertheless, it would do him no good to pry right now.  

Just then, a young servant called from behind the curtains. “My lords, the meeting among the Council members is about to start and those invited are asked to gather in the main chamber.”

“And our belongings?”

 It was Changmin that asked.

“Any companions, items, or guests are asked to wait outside till after the meeting,” the servant said with his head still bowed.

“Then why did they ask us to bring-.”

Yunho cut Changmin off hastily with an unyielding glower that advised him to keep his temper in check. “We’ll be there. You may leave.”

After the servant shuffled away, Changmin growled in a low voice. “What is the meaning of this?”

“They’re planning something and they’re not being subtle,” Yunho murmured thoughtfully. “We have no choice to head over there right now.”  

Yoochun nodded in agreement. “It’s best if we don’t keep them waiting too long. The longer they wait, the more they think we suspect something. It’s best if they keep thinking we’re just confused and not wary of their actions.”

“You three stay here and keep to yourselves,” Yunho ordered, turning to the humans who stood with bewilderment spread on their face. “Wait until we retrieve for you.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, or that’ll reflect on us,” Changmin warned before heading out. Yoochun followed suit before they even had a chance to answer.

* * *

 The boys immediately closed the gap among them once the vampires vanished through the curtains. Their hands wouldn’t stop reaching for each other, constantly checking each other for scars and signs of abuse or pain.

Tears glimmered in Junsu’s eyes while gently caressing Keita’s and Jaejoong’s cheek in familial affection. “Are you guys okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

The aversion in his tone signaled to everyone just what he meant by ‘hurt’. Jaejoong avoided his eyes but shook his head. “I’m …fine for the most part. What about you two?”

“I’m all right too,” Keita responded. It wasn’t a lie. He was well fed, well kept, and he wasn’t physically abused. He literally spent most of his days reading in that stuffy office, which was far better outcome than what could have been as he had seen when he stepped into the party.

 “I’m fine as well,” Junsu reassured with a smile. “I’m not hurt and it’s relatively peaceful.” His brothers didn’t need to know exactly what had happened; after all, beyond that, he was perfectly fine and in good health. “I just…really miss you guys. I thought I was going to die.”

“Me too,” Jaejoong replied. “We’ve never really been apart since the day we met,” he reminisced with a nostalgic expression.

“I’ll find a way to rescue you two,” Keita vowed. “I’ll …I’ll find a way I promise.”

Jaejoong gave Keita another hug. “It’s all right, Keita. We’ll figure out a way later on but for now I think its safer to be with …them. Are you all right though? Your person doesn’t seem very kind…has he hurt you in any way?”

“Well, he’s not all that nice to be honest but he hasn’t physically hit me or anything like that. He just has a bad attitude,” he complained tiredly. “And from what I’ve seen here, Changmin doesn’t seem like he has any plans of doing…THAT with me soon. To be honest, I don’t think he has any interest at all.”

  
“That’s actually a huge relief,” Jaejoong sighed, worry visibly fleeing from his face. “I still want you to be on your guard. We’ll find a way to get out of this somehow.”  After all, they couldn’t stay like this forever. “But right now, don’t do anything rash unless your life is in danger,” he warned quietly.

“I thought I’d probably die before seeing you guys again…” Junsu murmured as his face fell in thought of the bleakness that had consumed him back at the castle.

“Seriously, I was planning on an escape plan to help rescue you guys.” Keita slumped against Jaejoong comfortably with a lazy grin. He would not say that he knew rescue would be impossible, especially not after the warning Changmin gave him as well as the power Changmin held that Keita witnessed. “I’m glad we’re back together…for the moment, at least.”

Jaejoong patted Keita on the back. “Don’t think so much of it; it looks like the vampires are friends, I think. Hopefully, we’ll have another chance to meet,” he said optimistically.

“I hope so,” Junsu answered with a tender smile laced in sadness. Jaejoong had always been the big brother and sort of maternal figure of the brothers. Whenever something bad happened, he would always try to instill hope in them just as he had moments before the village attack. He was gravely relieved that that part of Jaejoong’s nature had not changed. At least not yet. It would destroy him if he saw a day where Jaejoong’s hopeful nature was stripped away and gone.

The three brothers fearfully stepped back when the drapes pulled open, revealing a tall and very familiar vampire. While Junsu and Jaejoong stared with confusion and trepidation, Keita looked on with horror and stepped back even further.  
  
Rose, in his ever elegance, stepped inside with his rich velvety robes trailing by his feet. He had two wine glasses in his lanky hand, carefully intertwining his fingers around them so that his own long sharp nails did not scratch himself.

“Well, well, so you were hiding here,” Rose said with the same wide grin that had sent cold shivers down Keita’s spine.

Junsu and Jaejoong stared back and forth from Keita to the vampire with uneasiness. Just how did Keita know this vampire?

Keita moved over to shield his brothers though he was quite scared himself. He still remembered the way the vampire’s twisted demonically when he was overtaken with anger and desperately tried to erase that image in his mind. “…W-what do you want?”

“So the other two lords had gotten themselves a pretty toy of their own too, have they?” Rose exclaimed as he smelled Yoochun and Yunho’s scent on these boys. “I must say I am quite jealous. They really do get to have everything.” Rose strolled around them with a curious gleam. “And you, my dear boy,” he said towards Keita, “should address me properly.

Keita bit his lower lip in reluctance. “What do you want, Lord Rose?” he spat bitterly.

Rose released a dramatic sigh and raised his hand that held the two wine glasses. “I was looking for you.”

“Me?” Keita eyed him questionably, especially the wine glasses.

Junsu did not like how this situation was going. Though their vampire masters were not their personal guards, he had a feeling they were still possessive enough where they could have at least protected them in this situation.

From a glance, there was no reason not to call the vampire beautiful or ethereal: the wild platinum blonde hair, his flawless pale complexion, and graceful tallness. And yet, the word beautiful or ethereal did not suit him. No, as Junsu’s eyes lingered, wickedness was etched into his very existence.

 Junsu desperately wanted to drag Jaejoong and Keita out of this room away from this foul creature, but he had an inkling that the vampire would have stopped him the moment he took a step.

“I saw how much I frightened you and disrespected your master. I wanted to give this to him but seeing as I just missed him, I am willing to extend this good favor to you in his stead,” he explained and extended one of the wine glass towards him.

“I’m human, I don’t drink blood,” Keita replied curtly, imitating Changmin’s cold tone that he heard so often to hide his distress.

“Yes…human,” Rose mumbled in amusement. “It doesn’t have blood in it. I already know Changmin does not like the blood provided in these parties. This is simply red wine, a very good one I might add,” Rose said, his hand never wavering.

Keita and the rest glared suspiciously. “No thanks.”

“You should know that it is considered an incredible honor if a slave is offered a drink by noble vampire, especially one high in statu such as myself. By refusing you give me great disrespect and is a reflection of Changmin. Just think what the vampires will say. The great and powerful Lord Changmin can’t even discipline his human slave. His anger earlier is only a taste of his true nature. Do you really want to be on the receiving end of that when all you could have done was just accept this humble wine?”  Rose questioned. “Come now, my hand grows tired.”

Unnervingly, Keita held the cup in his hands and inspected the dark crimson liquid inside and his stomach dropped. The sweet smell of fermented grapes wafted into his nose but he was not sure if this wine was completely free of blood. Perhaps it was a dirty trick by a sneaky and bitter vampire?

If Changmin had a reason to hate him, Keita saw no reason why he shouldn't either. He reluctantly brought the cup to his lips and sipped the tiniest amount before handing it back to Rose. Luckily, all he tasted was wine.

Rose stood unimpressed and gazed at him with hard eyes. “Drink. All. Of. It.”

“Keita don’t-“Junsu silenced when Rose sent him a threatening glower at him. Keita grudgingly drank the whole glass.

Once the last drop touched Keita’s lips, Rose appeared very pleased. A long nail fingered the side of Keita’s face. The temptation to draw blood was strong. “Changmin...as powerful as he is, he is still just a boy. I guess power doesn't really equate with intelligence. And now he will pay for that ignorance.”

“W…What did you do?” Keita demanded angrily.

“What did you do to him?!” Junsu yelled fiercely, sensing something was up. He angrily grabbed the vampire by the front of his cloak.  

With an aggressive snarl, Rose seized Junsu by the collar and threw him against the back wall roughly. “Do not think to touch me with your disgusting hands, filthy human,” he spat vilely.

Junsu crashed into the wall with a painful cry as his body fell with a heavy thud. He remembered a throbbing pain before his vision went dark.

 “Junsu!” Jaejoong rushed over to him and brought his ear towards Junsu’s face. He felt a soft breath brush his skin to his relief. Junsu was alive though his breathing was a bit ragged. Hopefully, nothing was broken. When he looked up, to his relief, Rose had left. After placing a small cushion below Junsu’s head, he tended to Keita.

“Keita, are you okay?” Jaejoong touched Keita’s face. “Keita, you’re burning up!” he shouted in horror.

His younger brother only responded with a painful groan, his hands clutching at his arms and sides like something was stabbing him from the inside. His mouth hung open to strangling gasps.

* * *

Yoochun sat leisurely with his legs crossed, drifting a cool gaze towards the league of vampires sitting before him. The room was large with a long dark table made of rich mahogany stood in the middle like a centerpiece. The windows were closed shut as well as the curtains.

The official council members sat near the head of the table while Yoochun, Yunho, and Changmin sat in the following seats. The rest of the seats were occupied by major leaders and generals in the war.

One of the council members spoke up, inquiring curiously about the recent purchases the three young lords had made. “You never seemed so interested in such frivolities, my lords. Though it is my understanding that Lord Changmin never used human slaves, just other companions,” the elder vampire commented, trying to disguise his nosiness with a nervous chuckle. They did not even try to get on that topic subtly. 

“I never realized you took such a keen interest in our personal lives,” Changmin replied, unamused.

Another council member chimed in to his comrade’s defense. “Well, we heard it through the grapevine of course. The gossip among lower ranked vampires and servants are quite rampant, after all.”  

“Are you all so bored that you took an interest in what we bought?” Yunho asked, staring at the older men intently. "I didn't realize the council took it upon themselves to check what we bought like some lowly clerk." 

“We just wanted to see what it was that made them so special for you to move outside of your usual tendencies,” another vampire explained swiftly “They must have been quite the treat since you boys are so particular when it comes to your food.”

Yoochun twitched inwardly though his façade was completely expressionless. They were making a great effort to try and get them to admit they were fond over the humans. He frowned, clearly irritated. “I’d like to think there’s no harm in demanding quality over quantity, don’t you agree? What I do with my purchase has no business with you, _my lord,_ ” he exclaimed in a sickeningly polite voice. “If you’re so curious, you are free to take a look later.”

The vampire bowed in respect though the movement was stiff and forced. “We are forever blessed by your generosity, my lord. We invited you to bring them so we could present a chance for my lords to show your valuable purchases and for you to be so willing, we are grateful. After all, our kind thrives on vanity.”

 _‘Willing my ass, as if I had a fucking choice,’_ Yoochun thought quietly but merely nodded in agreement.

That was not a lie though. Often times, vampires would bring their own human slaves or other purchases to show off the quality of their items in these parties like an exhibition. Vampires truly thrived in this pretentious environment. The feeling of pride when they saw the desires in their onlookers was like a drug to them; and of course in return, the onlookers enjoyed the desire burning inside them. After all, if they got lucky, they would be invited to partake in the wealth of others. Still, this was common for the ones who did this on a usual basis. They were not. 

"Then I'd like to take this moment to remind you all," Yoochun's tone darkened ever so slightly, "you are allowed to see. But the moment I see any of you as much as breathe too closely near him, I will make sure you can't smell anything ever again." 

A councilman chuckled nervously. "I suppose this one is quite special for you to respond so strongly!" A row of chuckles followed after that. 

"I 'feel strongly' for whatever belongs to me. Or do we need a reminder of what happened last time when something of mine was taken from me." 

 

The silence was loud enough to imply they remembered it.

Several of the council members coughed uncomfortably while others attempted to look indifferent.

“Perhaps we can discuss the details of the three young lords’ purchases after the meeting? We should focus on what we really came to talk about.”

Everyone directed their attention towards the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to an older vampire sitting near the middle end of the long table. His long gray hair was loosely tied neatly into a high bun along with a matching beard that was trimmed neatly. Wrinkles lined his face, giving him a stern character. His face would have been handsome if it wasn't for an old scar that ran across the side of his cheek deeply. His strong dark gaze held gravity and power that forced people to look at him when he wanted their attention.

Yoochun and Yunho exchanged glances, clearly amused.

“Yes, General Hanju. Please start off the meeting.”

The one called General Hanju nodded his thanks and spoke. “I thank the council for arranging this meeting. We will begin the meeting with the status of the war. The war is getting more and more difficult to fight, this is truth for both humans and us. There is no sign of a clear or even impending victory and all it has done is depleted funds, killed many civilians, and lost many of our own kind." 

Yoochun stared off into the distance uninterested. The war was as meaningless as the fat pigs that sat at this table. 

"As you know, our previous attempts at a peace treaty or cease fire did not end well. We have attempted to make one on both sides for the past 50 years or so. All of those previous attempts had failed due to leaks on both sides. Some of us valued the spoils of war far more precious than the lives of our own species. Then there were the ignorant human kings who refused to make a deal with the so called devil," he grinned at that last part and others followed suit. "Which is why we approach this one with the utmost care and secrecy in case anyone tries to sabotage our attempts at peace." 

"I still don't understand why you must keep the details of it a secret from us. We are the council! We have a right to know and be in charge!" 

"We will be informing you the details of the treaty itself but we will not be informing about anything else for security reasons. I hope you understand the situation." 

"Deceitful!" A councilman cried. "Just say you don't trust us then! This is absurd!" The councilmen argued back and forth loudly, speaking over each other until finally a fist slammed down on the table shushing them at once. 

It was Yoochun. "They don't trust you. Remember the last time we all informed you all of the treaty details, even getting permission from you idiots, one of you idiots decided the spoils of war is too good to end the war and betrayed your fellow species. You should clearly know why they're deciding it to keep it a secret from you this time." 

Yunho set a hand on Yoochun's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. It wasn't as though he didn't understood where Yoochun was coming from; after all, due to that betrayal, Yoochun's younger brother ended up dying in that frenzy as he was one of the proponents of carrying out the treaty. Most people remembered that, but what everyone always remembered was the nearly uncontrollable chaos that followed suit by yours truly. 

Everyone had fallen silent after Yoochun's outburst. 

“Has King Typhoon finished listing his demands for the treaty yet?” Yunho asked, moving on much to everyone's relief.  

“He has not. We have heard from his informant it should be finished before the next moon so it is a waiting game until then. We will review his demands and discuss the practicality of each one and hopefully we can come to a compromise that will satisfy and dissatisfy both ends,” General Hanju explained. His words were honest as in a situation like this, there is no guarantee that both sides will be satisfied completely. “This is as much we can tell you right now. As we have stated in our previous meetings also, we will not disclose to you when, where, and how of the treaty. We will reconvene the council when the demands of the treaty are agreed upon by King Typhoon. Once that is complete, we will choose a discrete location and time to finalize it. And if all goes well, the war...will finally be over." 

“It is…quite complicated,” Changmin commented quietly, his brows burrowed deep in thought. “Until the treaty is complete, both sides cannot back down and be at ease…”

Another general nodded, this one appearing slightly younger than General Hanju. “Trust is not easy, my lord."

“Must a treaty be truly necessary,” a vampire spoke up; it was another Council member. He leaned in with his fat belly to get a better look at the general. “The reality is that vampires are predators and humans are our prey. We can never live truly in peace. What if you sign to something that’ll force our kind to starve and go mad with hunger?”

 “It is as you said,” Yoochun replied coolly, intercepting his question. “There can never be true peace between humans and vampires. They are indeed our prey. However, peace is not what we are striving for. Just as there is balance among even the most primitive beasts, there must be balance between us. If you ask a deer in the woods if he lives in peace from the wolf, he will answer no. But does the wolf blindly attack every deer in sight? He does not. He only hunts when he is hungry. We cannot change our nature but we can change how we go about it.”

Yunho nodded in agreement and was glad he had managed to convince Yoochun to stay on the Council as an adviser instead of actively participating in the war when he wanted to leave. Sometimes Yoochun just had a way with words that compelled people better than he did. “If that is not convincing enough, the treaty is also there for to prevent any more meaningless deaths of our brothers and sisters in this war.”

“We are a powerful breed, how can our prey have the power to destroy us?” Another vampire who was part of the Council yelled as he slammed his fist heatedly onto the table.

Yunho didn’t seem fazed by the loud hostile outburst of the vampire. “The humans are figuring out easier ways to combat us, and it’s showing in numbers. As the war progressed over 50 years, it’s natural they began to figure out how to kill us. They have begun to recruit mages from the North and that has had a drastic effect in our numbers.”

“Mages are human!”

“Mages have magic,” Yunho retorted, his anger now visible. “Vampires are powerful but we do not have magic.”  

“You three have magic. You three were blessed with the ancient power of our ancestors, providing you with magic whereas we do not! You should fulfill your duty once more and bring victory to our people!” a council member argued in frustration. Others bravely joined in and yelled in agreement while the others rightfully had their mouth shut. 

“I have served my duty for 30 years. WHAT DID YOU DO BESIDES SIT ON YOUR ASSES AND ORDER THE DEATHS OF OUR KIND WHILE YOU GREEDILY DRANK BLOOD AND FUCKED THE HUMAN PRISONERS!” Yoochun viciously roared as he stood up . The air stilled with a deadly calmness. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR GREED, MY BROTHER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!"

“Yoochun.” General Hanju's heavy and stern voice directed Yoochun's attention towards him. The glare was fierce at first before it quickly died down when Yoochun's eyes saw the old wound on his face. The effect was almost immediate as the fiery rage cooled.

 

“My dear Council, you should already know mage magic and our magic are completely different. Besides, our three lords have contributed vastly to the war. They all served their time, and one is still serving,” Hanju explained, directing their attention to Yunho. “They are powerful but they can only do much against an army of mages. We are an immortal species but we are not unkillable.” His voice dropped low cautiously at the next part. “And you are well aware Lord Yoocun had devoted his services to the war for nearly 30 years and with great results. He was ruthless in the battlefield but we cannot forget what had happened when his bloodlust became too great for even him to control. He has already sacrificed enough for the war.”

“In any case,” General Hanju continued with the same commanding yet gentle voice, “the plan for the treaty is in motion for the better future for us all-”

 A powerful wave of sudden desire pricked at their senses and delved deep into their minds to unchain their holds on their primitive instincts, hitting them all like an unsuspecting tsunami. A sickeningly sweet scent wrapped around them coyly, teasing their senses. 

General Hanju’s hands were dripping with blood as his own claws dug into his skin while he fought for control. “What….” He gritted through his teeth as he forced his body to stay still and not answer to that siren’s call, “is a Halfling doing here?” 

Changmin’s eyes dilated ferociously like a wild beast during its hunt. Halfling. How did he not see it before? He wanted to bash his head against the wall for his own idiocy; Rose was right to ridicule him for not seeing it earlier. In the underlining of that saccharine scent that infiltrated the room, there, he detected it, the faint scent of that boy. Keita.

But he was confused. Why here of all places? Why now? He had only read about Halfling transformation, so he was only familiar about what was supposed to happen in the most general sense. It was a part of his studies that he didn’t care for hundreds of years ago since meeting a Halfling was rare even then.

Why would he change here? Now? He wasn’t of age to transform. Halflings changed at the age of 25 which was considered very young in vampire years and from what Kisu had informed him, Keita was around 21 or 22. 

A growl vibrated in his throat menacingly. This was not the time to worry about the details of why and how. The fact of the matter was it was happening, and it was happening in a den crawling with lustful and greedy vampires. They were all downstairs with the boy, and he was upstairs. Before anyone could catch him, he busted out of hte room, ripping the heavy protective doors out of its hinges.

Yoochun barely registered Changmin's departure as the scent began to overwhelm him, nearly suffocating his five senses. His claws gripped into the table causing a loud sickening crack as he fought for control. He refused to become slave to some Halfling’s call.

“Yoochun,” Yunho gasped as he too was battling with his own instincts. “We have to go to them.”

Them. He nearly had forgotten about that boy. Yoochun cursed loudly and followed after Changmin. If that boy got caught in the middle of it, he wouldn't be coming back alive. 

* * *

**A/N:**

DONE!

I’ve already started working on the next chapter so hopefully I can get that one done soon.

I have lots of editing to do on that one >_>

As always, thank you for reading my fic

 

(Edited again on 10/16/16)


	6. A Change Too Fast

It was only a matter of seconds before the vampires slowly crept around them with hunger in their eyes. Keita's body jerked in convulsions as if there was a foreign entity trapped inside his body. His nails had protracted into sharp claws that now scratched at the carpet, ruining the fine threads as they popped from the seams. He almost looked sickly with the sweat trickling down his new pale skin. He cried with his small mouth, gasping in agony which only excited the predators around him. 

There was fire in his veins, or so he thought. His blood seemed to have been replaced with molten lava as it slurred through his blood vessels tauntingly to make sure he felt every microsecond of its fiery burn. There was a helpless ache throbbing inside him, with each pulse it echoed throughout his body like a pebble in a pond. It pushed against his body desperately wanting release. All sense of reason dissipated as his body was over taken with these strange new feelings. There was one thing that burned inside his mind and soul and that was escape. He yearned for release, no demanded it. 

Keita felt no fear as he eyed the vampires that gazed upon him with starved expressions. As his body twitched and convulsed his eyes never left them. He called for them. 

 “STAY BACK!” Jaejoong yelled as he swung a standing lamp to keep the vampires from coming too close. 

The vampires hissed at him angrily before suddenly stepping back in fear. Jaejoong turned to see what they were staring at and his heart jumped when he saw Yunho standing behind him with a fearsome snarl on his face. Once the vampires backed off enough, Yunho turned his attention to Jaejoong. Jaejoong's brows furrowed deeply with concern as he saw Yunho. At first, Yunho appeared worn out, nearly drained but it was the opposite of that: he was exerting incredible force within himself, nearly using his entire power and energy to stay in control though Jaejoong wasn't sure what he was fighting against. 

"Lord Yunho," Jaejoong whispered softly. "Are you all right?"

Yunho winced and managed to squeeze out a small grin. Seeing him in that state, Jaejoong didn't know what possessed him to reach up to touch him on the cheek lightly. Yunho twitched at his touch briefly before he put his hand over his and buried his face into Jaejoong's palm, inhaling and exhaling deeply as if to drown himself in his scent. "We need to get out of here," Yunho muttered in a low voice.

"But Keita-," Jaejoong was about to argue when he felt another terrifying aura closing in on them. He saw over Yunho's shoulder the vampire called Changmin step through the crowd of vampires. Low hisses and fearful growls filled the air other than Keita's moans. Yoochun was following behind him. 

All trace of emotion was stripped from Changmin's face except rage. His black irises had narrowed down to thin slivers of black, and they were glued on Keita. 

Changmin lowered himself in front of Keita and moved to pick him up when a vampire snarled at him. 

"HE DOES NOT CARRY YOUR MARK! HE IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE!!" He screamed and lunged with claws and fangs bared, ready to rip him apart. 

In one swift motion, Changmin turned towards the vampire lunging towards him and had his own claws extended. The vampire had attacked first but Changmin was quicker as his claws pierced through the vampire's face and used the vampire's momentum along with his own strength to crush him into the ground. There was a sickening crack and silence fell once more. 

"Just try me," he growled maliciously. 

The rest of them shifted nervously, some of them having retreated completely. As for the others, instinct and desire blinded their logic as they waited for a second chance for their delicious and irresistible mean ticket. 

Any trace of emotion was stripped from Changmin’s face except a dark rage. His black irises had thinned out to the point where they were nearly invisible, as they always did

Changmin shifted his attention back to Keita, who now reached for him. 

"It hurts..." Keita whimpered in anguish. When Changmin picked him up into his arms, the little halfling dug his nails deep into Changmin's shoulder, drawing blood. Changmin held his ground, barely feeling anything, and without a word, they both vanished. 

Once they disappeared, the air was breathable again just a little bit. The vampire's appetites were now stirred and with their source of lust and hunger gone, they demanded satisfaction. Some left to take advantage of the human slaves scattered about, temporarily forgotten. Others stayed as they sought to quench their thirst with Jaejoong and Junsu. 

 

"What's happening?" Jaejoong whispered, unconsciously hiding behind Yunho as he gripped onto his sleeves. His heart stopped for a moment when Yunho pulled him closer and buried his nose into the crook of Jaejoong's neck inhaling deeply as he had done with his hand before. "I'll explain later, but first we need to get out of here before things take a turn for the worst." 

Just then, a menacing growl was heard. Yoochun hovered over Junsu's unconscious body with a face Jaejoong knew he would see in his nightmares. 

 

“Where is Rose?” Yoochun snarled. “Where is that fucking bastard?” It wasn’t hard to figure out this was Rose’s doing. After all, the boy stunk of Rose's scent. That senile vampire must have truly lost his senses to even dare to lay a finger on what was his. 

Yoochun grabbed the nearest vampire by their throat. “WHERE IS HE!?” The power and ferocity of his voice rattled the chandeliers that hung above them.

The vampire in question choked and gargled, unable to even breathe from Yoochun’s death grip. “Wghoo myrgh lrd?” he gargled with what little breath he had.

“WHERE IS ROSE!?”

A vampire off to the side answered for him, “I…I…I saw him leave the party a little earlier, my lord. I saw him leave with the witch Yewon.”

‘They both will pay’ a dark voice resonated inside Yoochun. His once golden eyes now gave way to crimson. He slammed the vampire in his grip against the wall with a sickening crack. Black flames seeped out of his body as rage slowly consumed him. “They will pay,” he gritted through his teeth. 

 _‘Yewon?’_ Yunho thought with a grimace. _‘Who would invite HER here?’_ He would have to think about that later. Right now, if he didn’t subdue Yoochun, this whole place might crumble to the ground.

“YOOCHUN!!” Yunho roared, almost impatiently. He already had enough to deal with, he wouldn’t let Yoochun go berserk. Not here not now. “This is not the place! The boy is your priority right now!”

His voice must have reached him as Yoochun's power died down and the building stopped shaking. Yoochun fought for control within, keeping the manacles and chains in place in that dark, dark corner of his mind. He must think of his priorities. He must reason with himself. These bastards had done him wrong, but it wasn't worth it to destroy the place and kill everyone. It was never worth it to kill everyone, he reminded himself. Staring at the boy at his feet bought him a little bit of comfort as he saw that the boy was still breathing. Yoochun picked Junsu up carefully into his arms, making sure his head was supported. 

Yoochun forgoed the carriage, as he traveled faster on his own. The carriage had been just a formality anyway and more for the human's sake. He needed to get home as fast as possible. The sooner he did, the sooner he could check up on the boy, and the sooner he could go on his hunt. 

Those two would pay for what they did. 

* * *

By the time Changmin arrived at his castle, Keita was being even more difficult. He was squirming so bad Changmin had half the nerve to knock him out, though that would have been a reckless move on his part. 

He didn't know too many details about the Halfing transformations, but he knew the basics from what he could remember as a young vampire. He knew at the very least that the proper transformation must take place in order for Keita to even make it out of this alive, especially given the fact that his transformation was initiated prematurely. And for the transformation to take place properly, Keita needed to be conscious. 

The first step as he racked his memory was the physical transformation which was also the source of the young one's pain. His bones and muscles were realigning itself to adjust to its awakened vampire blood, and with the sudden hunger for blood, out came his newly formed canines. These ones were much more pronounced and sharper than his old ones. 

The second step was the ache, though an easier relatable term for it would be lust. Sexual desire exploded inside Halflings as a strange response to counteract the burning pain they felt during their transformation. It was one of the reasons why Halflings were so desired by vampires if they were lucky to even find one or be in the presence of one that was in the midst of transforming. Their sex drive was high and literally accept anyone; to satisfy this high drive, they emitted a scent that lured vampires in like a moth to a flame. The scent heightened senses and sensitivity, it was literally like a drug. 

He threw Keita down on the bed as he unhooked the claws that dug into his forearms. He looked down at his shirt and it was completely bloody from where Keita had scratched him. Changmin glared down at the halfling who was now thrashing on the bed with his back arched like a contortionist as his legs were opened welcomingly with his arousal now pressed against his pants. 

It was a good thing he dismissed everyone in the castle. 

He had to admit the sight was alluring though his pride forced him to not give in so compliantly to the Halfling's desires. He would not lose himself so easily and let the little vixen creature control him. Changmin towered over Keita on the bed and slowly began to take off Keita's shirt. 

Keita's mind was blinded by the pain; any notions of reason was now subdued by the abrupt yearning for pleasure and blood. His mouth hungrily licked at Changmin's sleeve where his blood was stained and sucked on it like a baby to a blanket. The voice inside his mind was comforting, persuading him to let go. Keita had arduously fought against it as much as he could, but soon the mental battle had grown long and tiring and he had found himself slowly losing the fight. The want and need became too much for him and he gave in. 

He lifted himself impatiently to meet Changmin halfway and leaned towards his neck to bite and suck on it greedily, as he was no longer satisfied with sucking on the blood stained clothes. The warm liquid slid into his mouth and he drank it hungrily in long gulps. Keita obeyed the voice inside that ordered him to rub his groin against the vampire's own arousal. He shuddered at the friction. 

Growling, Changmin pushed Keita back firmly before trapping him between his arms. Keita licked his lips before provocatively opened his mouth with his tongue out, openly displaying a need for his mouth to be filled with something, anything. Changmin in return nipped at his neck, to which Keita whined in response.

"Don't be in a rush, I'll take the pain away soon enough," he murmured in a rough voice. In a thick, slow motion, Changmin sucked and licked at the hollow of Keita's neck while his skilled hands unbuttoned the Keita's pants, slipping inside and grasping the hardened heat tightly. Keita bucked against the hand and moaned loudly. 

Changmin captured Keita's lips again in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping inside and caressing Keita's mouth in long steady strokes. He could taste his own blood that lingered on the Halfling's tongue. Changmin's hand continued to rub against the hot member, and he graciously swallowed Keita's unrestrained moans while doing so. 

Soon, Changmin grew impatient himself and slipped off Keita’s pants and shirt and tossed them over his head. He took a minute to gaze at the lean young Halfling who glowed against the moonlight that peaked through the room. His small but lean body writhed and twisted underneath him while he locked eyes with Changmin self-assuredly. His rosy lips, swollen from the rough kisses, seductively moaned in need.

The way they both clashed for control sent a spark through Changmin's limbs. He found himself breathing heavily as the desire kindled inside him. There was a nagging feeling nudging him in the back of his mind, a part of him clearly annoyed at how easily captivated he was with this one. Those angry cat-like eyes had enthralled him back at the market, causing him to do something he never would have done: buy a slave. He would have been just satisfied with staring at the way he pouted those lips when things were not going his way, like when he chose a book clearly not to his liking. The way he consciously turned a page to pretend he was actually reading while his eyes were glazed over in boredom. He would have been satisfied with knowing that the human, or now Halfling, was so completely aware of his presence that it made him fidget in his seat.

And now, here he was the little creature, underneath him, naked and practically begging to be taken. Truthfully, he wished it had happened in a different way. Or not at all. He didn’t like being taken with things and this would only further his fixation with the boy. His hand slid across Keita’s smooth and pale skin, memorizing and feeling him. Keita grasped his hand before guiding the hand back to his lower region. Changmin smirked.

 Changmin stopped his hands and as soon as the pleasure disappeared, Keita’s lips trembled and screamed at the pain that returned. The sadist inside him watched in excitement at his torment.

“Touch…me…more” he begged quietly, reaching for Changmin’s hands and guiding him again to where he needed it the most.  The teasing was unbearable.

Keita arched his back and uttered a loud moan when Changmin’s mouth took his hard member, gently sucking it while his tongue stroked him and played with his tip. Instantly, his hands buried into Changmin’s thick hair and shoved him closer to his body. Keita felt a torturous pressure building inside his body. It was slowly getting harder to breathe. The pleasure was short lived as Changmin’s lips moved up to meet Keita’s mouth and rapture into another heated tongue-tied kiss. The way the vampire pressed his hard body against his own was euphoric and sent shivers throughout his body.

Keita, with is newly found strength, pushed Changmin back so that he now sat on top of the vampire. He anxiously grinded against him; he had enough of the teasing. Changmin groaned softly in pleasure at the sensation. The way those small hips moved cleverly against him and that smug grin on Keita’s bloody lips drove him mad. He was both aroused and irritated. If this was going to happen, he would be the one in control.

Changmin flipped them around with ease and roughly pinned Keita back down. With an experienced hand, he prepared Keita, slowly letting him getting used to being penetrated. At first, it was uncomfortable and slightly painful. Keita bit his lip and scratched at his thighs bitterly. But when his long fingers reached a particular spot and nudged it, pleasure ran through his lower hips and down to his toes. The young Halfling buried his face in the pillow as he gasped in agonizing bliss as more fingers filled him and the pace quickened.  

Changmin exchanged his fingers for his own hardened member and thrusted in without warning. Keita’s breath caught in his throat at the sensation of something warm and firm rubbing against his walls.

Changmin felt the warm muscles tighten around him, welcoming him. A loud satisfied cry erupted from Keita’s bloody lips. He stayed inside to let Keita get used to his size as the walls clasped around him. He went slowly at first. The lube helped slicken things up so he glided in smoothly. Changmin breathed in deep slow breaths as he forced himself to not take him all at once. It wasn’t Changmin’s first time having sex with a male after all. It could go too painful for him and as sadistic as he was, that kind of pain was not exactly his type of “good” pain.

“Changmin,” Keita moaned loudly, his hands desperately reaching for his hips, urging him to move.

This time Changmin did as Keita wished and moved his hips back and forth, occasionally rubbing on contact to which Keita let out an excitedly pleased sound. He went at an steady pace, thrusting in and out leisurely as he tried to coax the hot wet walls around his member. Keita whimpered and moaned every time he went in and swayed his hips forward so he met each thrust completely. “Faster…” he begged breathlessly, and Changmin obliged this time.

He wasn’t sure how many times they did it throughout the night. His body answered positively to the Halfling’s unceasing desire. As the sex continued into the night, Changmin was glad that he didn’t had to hold back anymore and went with full force. He was rough with him by now, pounding into him hard that his bottom was turning faintly red. 

It thrilled him when Keita’s sharp hands clawed at his back, clinging on to him for life while his fangs bit into his shoulder and eagerly sucked on the blood when he grew thirsty.  He loved the way those small hands tangled in his now sweat laced hair and pulled without restraint. It prompted a playful growl from Changmin and made him thrust harder and faster. 

At one point in the seemingly endless sex, the pain in his body had subsided. The conflict inside him had resided long ago and he felt back to normal, or as normal as he could be. He felt different inside his mind and body; something had indeed changed inside him. However, he had no time to observe the changes on his body as his eyes were captured by the strong gaze belonging to the handsome vampire who was inside him.

It took him a while before he realized the strange voice inside him was gone, but interestingly, now, he sounded like the voice inside his head. All Keita knew was that currently, with a full conscience, he was eagerly meeting Changmin’s deep thrusts, wanting more and more. It felt like he lost all reason inside him, all the rules and warnings he had learned inside the church pushed far back into his mind.

What he was sure of was that he never wanted it to stop even though Keita himself was exhausted. He had cum over and over till there was no more while pleasure still flowed electrified his body. Changmin’s pace quickened suddenly and Keita now knew from experience that the vampire was about to cum.  With one last deep plunge, Changmin’s large hands gripped Keita’s hips tightly towards his own as he released his seed and Keita moaned and shivered at the warmth that filled him into his core. He gently pulled out and reached over to wipe the rest off of Keita rear. 

It was hard to exhaust him but this just about did it. Changmin laid back against the pillows with Keita sprawled on top of him. They were panting and covered in sweat. 

Changmin looked down when he felt tears on his chest and noticed the Halfling crying. 

Keita wasn’t sure why he was crying other than that he just was. Like a final release of emotions that had been wadded up inside, he cried quietly in little whimpers and hiccups. He helplessly brought his hand up to Changmin’s chest.

Wordlessly, Changmin reached up and took his hand into his own. Keita's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced up at Changmin who wordlessly stared back at him with an expression he couldn't quite figure out. His eyes were a bit warmer, completely different from his usual cold intensive eyes. As Keita put his head back down on Changmin’s chest, Changmin pulled the covers over them and cradled Keita in his arms. 

Keita wondered if it was the vampire’s way of trying to comfort him, though he wasn’t sure why he would. In any case, he was too exhausted mentally and physically to try and pry into it. He wondered if this is what those men in his village said when people were fucked out of their minds because he certainly felt that way. 

Lulled by the steady heartbeat in his ear, Keita's eyes grew heavy and soon he drifted off into the best sleep he will ever have in years. 

* * *

 **A/N** : I told you the Changta (Changmin x Keita) wouldn’t miss out. In a way, they progressed the fastest among the three couples lol jk. I hope Keita secretly being a Halfling kind of explained some oddities about him, esp his seemingly “no fear” of vampires and how he managed to throw back that one vampire who attacked Junsu back at the church in Chapter 1 (not prologue).

More about Halfling transformation and Halflings will be explained in the next chapter so please be patient J

This was basically SEX CHAPTER lol >_> I didn’t plan it to be originally but I thought it’s a good place to stop for this chapter. Don’t worry, this is mainly a Yoosu fic so more development on that front will be happening!

 

Rewritten 10/17/16


End file.
